Wonder Wall
by Cherry8914
Summary: The brothers save the life of Kallie and both think it'll be the usual, save/skip town, but there's something about her that neither can forget. She's the missing link, but trouble is always around the corner and nothing is ever easy for a Winchester.
1. It's a Death Trap

**A/N: **So here I go again, starting another fic when I haven't updated the others. I'm a horrible person, but this one couldn't be helped, every single time I watch a Supernatural episode Kallie keeps popping into my mind! So here it is, I hope you enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying putting a girl in between the brothers to kind of calm down their many arguments and keep them together as a family. ^_^ Please review because that makes me want to actually keep writing!

-Cherry

(Also props to my talented Beta Kristen who is the best!) *********************************************************************************

_You can count up  
All of your friends  
Who still really know  
You on just one hand  
And the others  
That come around too  
They'll understand_

So don't feel bad  
Don't look so sad  
We're much more than that  
But for now  
It's a deathtrap  
It's a deathtrap  
It's a deathtrap  
It's a bloodbath  
And it's gonna get worse

_Before It Gets Better by Earlimart _

"Night Kallie!" Ray Wilkens, a man that looked to be in his late sixties, called after the girl from behind the bar as he finished the closing time chores.

Over the last couple of years Ray he had taken to watching over the young girl who worked at his bar. The first time she'd entered with some friends celebrating a birthday or something of the sort. While the others had been off dancing or shooting pool she stayed at the bar listening to some poor soul talk about his life history and how his wife had left him. Instead of brushing him off, Kallie had stayed in her seat and let him talk while Ray refilled their drinks. After the man left Ray had joked with her. "_Gonna make yourself a bartender someday? You're pretty good at offering a listening ear._"  
She smiled at him, her cheeks turning slightly red. "He didn't have anyone else to talk to, and everyone deserves a chance to tell their story; a chance to get a weight off their shoulders." She grinned shyly and took a sip of her drink. "Besides, sometimes I think bartenders are the best therapists in the world and you only pay for the drinks, not the service."

Ray was surprised, not many young adults had that way of thinking anymore; in his opinion too many only cared about themselves and how something could benefit them directly. "You from around here? I never forget a face and I haven't seen yours."

"I'm from a town south of here but my friends and I decided we needed a new start." She glanced over her shoulder to the group she came in with. "Nic's company opened a new office so we figured it was the perfect time."  
Putting a glass down he offered his hand, "Names Ray Wilkens, owner of this bar for almost twenty years now."

She hesitated before taking his hand, "Kallista." She hadn't offered her last name.

"Beautiful name." He commented before telling her a little about him like how he'd been married for twenty some years before his wife had died and he opened the bar to keep himself busy. By the end of the night she opened up a little more, letting it slip that she had no real family because she grew up in an orphanage where her friends were her family. After only a couple of hours talking he bid her goodnight and said, "You got any bartending experience?"

She didn't but something told him to offer anyway, "Any chance you're in need of a job? Had this boy, Billy, good kid, but he moved away for school and this bar is too much for an old man like me to run alone."

A week had gone by before she came back and accepted the offer.

It had only been a year now but he'd grown to love that girl as if she was family and he worried about her living on her own. He was sure she felt the same way, having taken to calling him 'Uncle Ray' for a while now and he had a feeling she didn't trust easily or invite strangers to be family.

Kallie was 22 now, having celebrated her birthday a few days earlier, but her height always made people think she was younger. Much to her disappointment she stood at 5'1" and was the butt of many drunken short jokes while working, but her temper matched her fiery hair and Ray had no worries that she couldn't handle herself.

"You be careful now, you hear? Why you don't drive here is beyond me." He muttered, shutting off the main lights.

"Always am Uncle Ray. Are you sure you don't need me to close up for you?" Her polite manner always made Ray wonder if there was an old soul in that body instead of a young adult's.

"Don't you worry about a thing, just going to stock a few items and head to bed myself. Get home and in bed, gonna need you here late tomorrow night."

She tucked her chin into her neck and kept her eyes on the ground from years of habit, watching her black booted feet and listening to the clicking of her heals on the sidewalk. Her apartment was only a couple of blocks from the bar, making it easier to walk instead of drive. It meant she didn't need as much gas money for the week, which wasn't something she easily came by. She worked two jobs to keep her apartment, pay the utility bills, her car and groceries. It was when she was almost home that she felt it, that feeling like you aren't alone; like someone's watching you. Glancing around nervously, she didn't see anyone and told herself that voice she thought she heard was only the wind. Still, she sped up, almost jogging toward her apartment building that was within eyesight. She didn't dare look back as she heard footsteps behind her, instead running as fast as she could. Her heart pounded in her chest and in her ears as she rushed up the stairs, pulling her keys from her pocket and fiddling with the key in the lock as she tried to unlock the door. Just as she managed to turn the key the stench of whiskey and cigarettes filled her nostrils. Her heart tightening with fear, she threw the door open to hurry up the stairs and onto the third floor as quickly as possible. She finally paused in front of her door, hands shaking as the footsteps grew louder. She managed to turn the key in the lock, fling the door open, shut it, and lock it.

A paw scratching at her leg made her heart beat easier; she was safe in her apartment, especially with Nava there to protect her. The ball of fluff was a young husky puppy that she'd been given for her birthday. Even though she was only a few months old, she could have sworn he was smarter than the average puppy.

"Hey Nava." She greeted him as she bent down and scratched his ears before straightening and heading further into the kitchen.

The puppy stared at the closed door for a moment before growling and fallowing after her. He barked as her phone began ringing, his little yips making her laugh as she answered, "Hello?"

"Oh my God! Did you hear Kallie?" Came the panicked voice of one of her friends.

"I'm guessing not Chloe, what is it?"

"Dominic is dead! They found him this morning!" Her voice shook with her sobbing.

Grabbing the counter, Kallie couldn't have heard her correctly; Nic couldn't be dead. "What? How?"

"They're saying it was suicide! He locked himself in a c-closet or something with a bottle of bleach. They're saying he stuffed towels under the door and drank it!"

"But Nic was happy," Kallie said, trying to prove the girl wrong. "He called just called me a few days ago saying he was seeing someone. He sounded so happy." Tears filled her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief; Chloe had to be wrong!

"That's not all, Kallie. They said he had…had some kind of scrub or something, like washing the floors!" Chloe whimpered, "Kals, it's like what she used to do."

Kallie's heart stopped for a moment as she slid to the floor, ignoring Nava's whines as he nudged her face with his nose. "She's dead, Chloe, and she can't hurt us anymore." She whispered as tears leaked from her eyes.

"I know but…it's…she just.."

"No. Stop it. Just stop it. She's gone. Something must have made Nic snap; it wasn't anyone's fault. Get some sleep and we'll meet in the morning." She whispered, her other hand clenching in her attempt to stay strong for her friend while they were on the phone.

"Nicky's gone Kallie." Chloe sobbed.

"I know Chloe…but," she took a deep breath. "There's nothing we can do."

Hanging up the phone, Kallie's mind whirled with the news of her friends' death. Of course Chloe would know before any of the others, she was a journalist for the town paper. How could Dominic be dead? He really had sounded happy, much happier than Kallie had ever heard him. He'd told her all about the man he'd met and how he wanted to plan a dinner party for everyone to meet him. Why kill himself now? And why in that way?

That night she had nightmares about her past, nightmares that had lessened over the years. Little did she know a new nightmare was only beginning but that along with it would come miracles she could never dream of happening.

"Another was mauled by a dog. The catch is that she was afraid of dogs and never had one." Sam was telling his older brother.

The two Winchester boys sat at a table inside a local diner of some town neither was sure of the name. While Dean continued eating his sandwich piled high with only who knows what, Sam had his laptop open and was typing away, glancing through different online newspapers.

Mouth open as he chewed, Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother. "And? I mean, I know it's weird but it can happen."

"Okay that's really gross, Dean. Don't talk with your mouth full." Sam said, disgusted as he stared at the computer screen. "She was inside of her apartment, all doors and windows locked and no sign of a break in." A few clicks and he began reading again, "The last was just a few days ago: A man was killed inside of his locked apartment, smothered by fireplace ashes."

Swallowing Dean grinned. "Let me guess, no fireplace." The nod he received showed he was right and that was enough for him. Signaling for the check, he stuffed the rest of the fries on his plate into his mouth. "Looks like we're heading to Illinois."

"There's another one."

Dean glanced up. "Wait, in the same town? How far apart?"

"It looks like about a week. Says they found him in his closet, locked from the outside with a bottle of bleach. They're calling it suicide." They shared a look, they both knew that the likely hood of the guy killing himself was just as likely as Big Foot being real.

Maybe not. Either way, they both doubted the guy had killed himself, especially since he had been locked in the closet from the outside, but apparently the cops were over looking that.

"Any others?" Dean wondered, catching the waitress's gaze and motioning for their bill.

He received a negative nod as he checked out the young waitress's butt as she walked away. Three deaths in the same town was more than just a coincidence, it sounded like an angry spirit was loose and looking for revenge. Dean pulled out his wallet and left the correct amount of money for the bill and a tip on the table. Together he and Sam made their way out of the diner. They drove away, music blaring from the black '67 Chevy Impala, hoping to reach Illinois before another innocent life was taken.

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

_Run by Snow Patrol_


	2. Chapter 1: Undertow

Authors Note: Sorry it took longer than I wanted guys! But here it is! The first chapter! Thanks again to my WONDERFUL AMAZING BETA KRISTEN! And as usual I own nothing from SPN that's all Kripke!

**Wonder Wall Chapter One**

**Undertow**

_When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on  
Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_

_Everybody Hurts by R.E.M._

The local paper hadn't reported anymore deaths, but the Winchester brothers knew it was only a matter of time. Spirits never rested that easily, and they were pretty sure that that's what they were dealing with. The boys drove through the night to arrive in Charleston, IL early in the morning. Neither had gotten much sleep but they needed to solve the case before they could get any.

"It says here the funeral for Mason Gilbert is today at ten," Sam said, glancing up from the paper. "We should go."

"Funeral crashing? You make me so tingly when you talk like that Sammy." Dean grinned cheekily as his brother rolled his eyes at him. "Alright, so we go see if we can get any information out of anyone. That's easy enough." He lifted his cup of coffee to his lips to take a sip, only to pause with a look of irritation on his face. "We're going to have to pull out the suits aren't we?"

Sam took pleasure in knowing how uncomfortable the suits made his brother and nodded, "We'd look odd showing up like this." He made a gesture, showing the jeans and t-shirts under button up shirts and boots; it definitely wasn't the usual in funeral attire.

"This blows." Dean muttered before taking a long sip of his coffee and heading to the back of the Impala to grab his bag out of the trunk.

"No one said this job was easy, Dean." Sam chuckled and grabbed his own bag before Dean could shut the trunk.

Ten o'clock came and the boys stood a few feet away from the grave site. A small crowd was gathered around a simple casket being suspended over a deep hole in the ground, heads bowed while a man spoke about how the deceased's life had been spent. Every funeral was basically the same, tears and other people trying to make their loved ones life seem more eventful than it really had been.

"What was the guy's name?" Dean wondered, adjusting his tie with a look of disgust on his face.

"Mason Gilbert." Sam replied, his soulful eyes observing the cemetery before them. He hated funerals; there was too much grief, memories and nightmares. Jessica's death was still fresh on his mind and already his throat was tightening. Swallowing hard he fallowed his brother quietly towards the crowd, trying to blend in as the pastor began speaking.

"We will always remember Mason; he was a care free, kind young man taken away to do the lords bidding too quickly for our own taste. He was a wonderful addition to the church and a role model for children. He had a terrible past, one we all knew too well, but he stepped out of the shadows to help others." The man paused, seeming to stare at someone in the crowd. "He will be greatly missed. Let us bow our heads in prayer."

Sam and Dean bowed their heads along with the others, but let their eyes wander as the pastor prayed. He asked God to help lessen their pain, to help them remember the good times and to watch over his newest angel. As he finished he held up a hand, motioning someone forward. A young red headed woman walked up to the casket and placed a red rose on top of it before her shoulders began to shake, her sobs echoing through the air. The pastor rested a hand on her shoulder as most began to leave, no one else stepping up to the casket. It was a sign that the woman knew the deceased better than the others and she was who Sam and Dean needed to speak with. Approaching her and the casket, the boys over heard the end of what the pastor was telling her.

"I know you were close with Mason; he often spoke very highly of you and the others. I'm sorry for your loss."

"You mean losses." She whispered.

The pastor sighed, "They're at peace now."

"Thank you for the service. He would have liked it, especially how the church pulled together to help." she said somberly, breaking the brief silence with her head downcast.

"I hope to see you on Sunday," he said, not sure what to say as he walked away. Seeing Sam and Dean he nodded at them, not seeming to care that he didn't know them.

Catching sight of a tissue box out of the corner of his eyes, Sam leaned down and swiped them off of the abandoned lawn chair. He pulled a handful out and offered them to the crying woman. "Here you go miss." He kept his voice soft and low, knowing that if she felt anything like he still did sometimes when he thought about Jessica that every single noise sounded louder than it really was; a simple cough could sound like a bomb imploding in her ears.

She looked up at him in surprise and a slight fear but they slowly faded away as she took the tissues, her hand brushing his shakily. They barely heard her whispered thanks as she wiped her eyes.

"It's too bad," Dean said. "About Mason..He uh, he was a good guy."

"You knew him?" she questioned, lifting her head higher to look at him. "Through the church?" she shook her head, a slight huff of disbelief sounding.

"We're not real big church goers." It was the truth but it still didn't completely answer her question on if they knew Mason.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized, "It's just…most people thought they knew him because of the Church. They only saw the person he made himself to be, not who he really was or had been. They didn't know him like the gang and I did."

"The gang?" Sam wondered, eyebrows slightly raised.

She nodded, more tears leaking from her eyes. "The gang is everyone that practically grew up with him at the children's home." She gave a small sob. "They're all gone now, all but me."

This caught the boys' attention and they shared a quick glance at one another while she dabbed her eyes and face again, letting the other know they were thinking the same thing.

"What do you mean they're all gone?"

Looking confused she took a deep breath," The other d-deaths, Dominic and Chloe? Didn't Mason ever mention them? They were all each other had."

"Oh!" Dean exclaimed rather obviously. "Right, yeah, the others. You all grew up together."

She laughed but there was no humor. "You're not from around here are you?"

Sam chuckled, "No, I'm afraid we're not. I'm Sam by the way." he introduced himself. "and this is my brother, Dean."

They shook hands, the tremor in her hands not going unnoticed.

"Kalista." She told them, not wanting to be rude. "Mason, Dominic, Chloe and I all lived in the old children's home on Parker Drive." she glanced down at the watch on her wrist and groaned. "I'm sorry boys, but I have to go. I couldn't get the day off today so I really need to get into work." she gave them a watery smile. "We're low on waitresses right now. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too." Dean shook her hand again before Sam stepped forward.

With a half smile he shook her hand, "I'm sorry for your losses. It's tough but it is possible to keep going on."

They waited until she was a good distance away and out of earshot before turning to each other.

"How much of a coincidence is it that these deaths happened close together and they all knew each other?"

Dean smirked, "How often is it ever just a coincidence?"

Heading for the car with Sam walking along side him, he pulled his keys out from his pocket. They had fast work that needed to be done. They stopped by a hotel and checked in under the name Bonham before changing and heading back out to the town's library to begin researching. Kalista had mentioned a children's home and that was as good a place to start as any. Assuming the woman was in her late teens or very early twenties, they started their research a few years back. It was Dean who found something first.

"I got it." He called out, ignoring the glare from the librarian not far from them. His eyes scanned over the article again as Sam clicked out of the window he had been on and rolled his chair over to get a look at what Dean had found.

"So apparently this woman, Gloria Harolds, ran the Edgar Country Children's Home and she abused the children in her care. It says here that a group of older kids spoke out against her and she was going to be arrested, but when the police arrived she was dead. According to the kids she fell down the stairs and broke her neck."

He tapped the screen lightly, drawing Sam's attention to the black and white picture. It showed a cop ushering a group of young teenagers away from the building. "I'm willing to bet my paycheck that that little shorty is Kalista and the others are her friends." Seeing his younger brother's face, the one that Dean could only describe as Sam's bitch face, he shrugged. "Well, if I had a paycheck.."

"Dean, this spirit, it's going after those that outed her." Sam spoke the obvious, "That means Kalista is the only one left."

"Slow down Sam, we don't actually know that it's this Harolds woman's spirit just yet. Let's head over to the last crime scene and check it out for any signs."

Although Sam was sure that his guess was correct, he allowed himself to be dragged to the last victim's apartment. With Dean as look out, Sam picked the lock until it clicked open and a small smile of accomplishment appeared on his lips. Everything seemed to be in place; none of the windows were damaged, just like the police had said and there was no evidence that someone had forced their way into the apartment. The EMF meter in Dean's hand beeped wildly when he passed it in front of the fireplace, a sure sign a ghost had been there.

"College boy must feel so smart," Dean said, glancing briefly at Sam as he swept a finger over the ashes on the floor.

"Why kill them like this though?" Sam wondered, straightening up. "Did she really do these things when she was alive?"

"I doubt she changed her MO in death Sammy." Dean shrugged, "Sounds like she was just as disturbed as she is now." He nodded toward the door, "Let's get a move on, we've got a pretty girl to save. Maybe once we do save her she'll be so grateful she'll show us just how much she appreciated it." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dude, do you ever get your head out of the gutter?" Sam asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Only on days that don't end in y." Dean chuckled softly as he walked out of the door.

Sam ignored him completely as a couple of picture frames caught his attention. If he had to take a guess he would say the group photo had to be the victim and the others Kalista had told them about; there stood the red head with her arms swung over a man and another girl, all of them looking happy. They didn't deserve this, no one did.

"We'll save her Sammy," Dean said, "But we can't do that here, so come on. Let's find Red and see if she has any idea where the body was buried."

Sam snorted as he fallowed his brother from the apartment and back down to the Impala, "Yeah, that conversation is going to go over well. 'Hey, I know you've just lost every single friend you had, but do you happen to know where your old care taker was buried? Why you ask? Her ghost is the one that's been killing them off.'" He rolled his eyes as he slid into the passenger seat of the car.

"It's not like we have much of a choice here. None of the articles mentioned where she was buried." Dean reminded him, glancing over his shoulder before pulling away from the curb and onto the road. "She's our only chance at stopping this psycho hag."

"Yeah, first things first; we have to find the girl." She had mentioned a job but she hadn't said where. Although the town wasn't large they didn't have time to search all over the place and without a last name the odds of finding her in time were against them.

Lost in his thoughts, Sam didn't realize his brother was turning around and stopping at a diner until he turned the car off. Glancing out of the window he made a sound of disbelief, "Some girl might die tonight and you're thinking about food?"

"I'm good but I'm not that good Sammy; I can't fight on an empty stomach," Dean grinned as he slapped his brother's shoulder. "Just get out of the car."

Sam sat there for a moment, still in shocked disbelief before getting out of the car and fallowing Dean inside the diner. They slid into a booth by a window, looking over the menu. When their waitress appeared Sam tried his best not to look surprised; there stood Kalista with a pen and pad of paper in her hands.

Dean, however, didn't look surprised at all. "What a coincidence."

Kalista smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, which were still red and puffy from her crying earlier. "Hi again. What can I get for you boys? We carry Coke products, lemonade and tea."

"Coke," Dean said before putting his head back behind his menu.

"Water for me please." Sam said, surprise still written across his face as he looked up at her.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks then." She hurried away leaving Sam to stare at his brother in wonder. "How did you do that?"

Dean shrugged, "It's a gift." With a roll of his eyes he finally admitted. "I saw her in the window while you were daydreaming."

"I wasn't daydreaming. I was thinking about the case."

It wasn't until after they had ordered and ate their food that they managed to get Kalista to talk, the diner was slow with only two other tables beside theirs.

"Hey Kalista, do you have a minute?" Sam wondered, they couldn't waste anymore time trying to come up with a way to ask her.

The redhead nodded slowly, a slight frown on her lips. "Sure, do you need something?"

Sam scooted closer to the window in the booth and motioned for her to sit down beside him. Looking around the diner quickly to make sure nobody needed her, she slowly sat down, her body tense.

"I know this is hard but we need to ask you a few questions."

"Questions?" she echoed, her eyes going from Sam to Dean.

Dean pulled out a badge from the inside of his jacket, "We lied earlier, we didn't know your friend." he flashed the badge quickly, barely letting her see the FBI status. "We're investigating the deaths of your friends."

"Why is the FBI interested?" She asked suspiciously. "They were suicides." The boys could tell by the tone of her voice that like them, she didn't believe what the cops had told her.

"You don't believe that." Dean stated.

"We don't either." Sam told her. "Why would all of them kill themselves around the same time and in those ways? Wasn't the girl terrified of dogs? Why then would she have a dog in her apartment, especially a dog angry enough to attack her?" He tried to keep his voice soft, knowing that the subject was upsetting for her.

It took a moment, but soon Kalista shook her head, "She couldn't have." She whispered, clasping her hands together in her lap. "She became paralyzed around dogs; it didn't matter the size or if the owners told her they would never hurt her. We would have to physically pull her away around them."

Dean leaned his elbows on the table, "Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"It doesn't matter if it seems impossible or not." Sam added quickly. "any help you give us would be great and confidential of course. We're worried that you might be the next target." He felt horrible as he heard her sob softly but knew this needed to be done.

"That's the thing." She told them; "You'll think I'm crazy." she laughed and looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "I think I'm crazy."

"It won't sound crazy." Sam promised her, placing a hand on her arm to try and encourage her to keep going.

"Yeah, believe me, we've heard it all." Dean added with a small smirk, looking confused as Sam glared at him.

"It's…" Kalista started out slowly. "When we were in the children's home together, Ms. Harolds had this dog that hated all of us. I'm pretty sure we all have…had…a few scars from him. And…" She shook her head, "to clean, she'd lock us in a room with cleaning chemicals and tell us if we opened a window we would be punished or when cleaning out the fireplace, especially the smaller ones, they weren't allowed to wear a mask over their faces… all of it, the way they died…" she covered her mouth as if to keep another sob from sounding. "It's _her_! I know it is!" She mumbled, afraid to look up and see their faces.

A quick glance at his brother let Sam know that they were both wondering the same thing; Had Kalista ever come across something supernatural before? Did she know what was really out there? Or was it merely a good guess.

They were interrupted by another waitress came over looking to be in her early fifties or so. "Kallie?" She wondered in concern. "Are they bothering you dear?" She glared at the two men, what on earth had they said to the child to make her start crying again?

Dean tried to think of something to say while Sam just sat there opening and closing his mouth a few times. The waitress got Kalista to her feet and began scolding them. "How dare you! Can't you see how you've upset her? Kids today! No concern for others!" She wiped at Kalista's face, "There now dear, why don't you go on home, hmm? I'll finish your shift for you and you have tomorrow off, don't you?" she smiled as she received a nod. "I thought so. Go home and relax, give yourself time to grieve. I'll deal with Evans for you." she pushed the younger girl off toward the back without another glance at the boys.

"That's just great, now what?" Dean wondered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"We fallow her?" Sam suggested with a slight shrug. They had to think of something, it was possible that Kalista was going to die tonight and Sam was determined not to let that happen.

It seemed that luck was on their side as they made it out of the diner just in time to see Kalista slip into her car. Hurrying to the Impala, they got in just as she was pulling out of the parking lot and onto the street. Dean briefly looked at the license plate and wondered if he would be able to remember the plate numbers until he could write it down, but hearing soft muttering next to him told him that Sam was already a step ahead of him. They drove a couple of cars behind her, trying their best to seem like they really weren't stalking her and pulled over on the opposite side of the street when she parked in front of an apartment complex.

"What are our chances that she has an apartment on the front of the building?" Dean wondered, turning the engine off as he watched the redhead walk into the building. He gave the slightest noise of agreement when his brother didn't even bother to answer him. Even if she was facing the front, she probably wouldn't open the curtains and let the world in.

"Police reports say that their time of deaths happened in the middle of the night, so at least we've got a few hours." Sam pointed out, his own dark eyes glued to the apartment building as if he had x-ray vision that could see through the walls and tell him exactly where she was.

"Well that's something." Dean muttered, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "We wouldn't even have this problem if we could just find out where the bitch was buried. It would be an easy in and out job then."

"Obviously the papers didn't find it necessary, it seems like no one really liked the woman. Not to mention everyone who was around at the time probably already knew where she was buried." Sam added with a slight grin on his lips at Dean's look of annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, wake me in an hour would you?" Dean replied, pushing his sunglasses down from the top of his head onto his face to cover his eyes. He leaned over slightly so his head was rested on the door, his arms crossed over his chest; he might as well get a few winks since it seemed like nothing was going to happen until after night fall anyways.

Sam watched his brother for a moment, affection for him in his slight smile before he shook his head and went back to watching the apartment building.

Just as the sun was starting to set in the sky Sam was surprised to see Kalista reappear on the street with a puppy, figuring she would stay inside all evening. He reached over and smacked Dean on the shoulder, startling his brother awake. Before he could complain too much or hit him back, Sam nodded to the redhead walking down the sidewalk.

"What the hell? You see a beautiful woman walking down the street and instead of going after her you wake me up? We have got to work on your woman skills, Sammy."

"You want me to go after her?"

"Isn't that what I just said? Go do that girly emotions crap and see if you can get any information out of her. She obviously knows something is going on, so try and find out just how much she knows."

Sam quickly hopped out of the car before he could be pushed out, making his way across the street with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slightly slumped. He was wracking his brain for an excuse as to why he was here at the same time she was. She thought they were FBI agents right? So he could still use that cover and tell her they were checking out the area for her safety. Only the FBI part was a lie and the only thing that really mattered was Kalista's safety, in his opinion.

"Kalista!" He called out, watching as she paused before spinning around.

He gave her what he hoped was a friendly smile that said he wasn't there to cause trouble as he waved and hurried to catch up with her. Before he could say anything else, the dog she had with her stood protectively before her and growled as ferociously as a puppy could. He swore the dog was ready to pounce on him and would have if his owner hadn't tugged on his leash.

"Nava!" She scolded, "Calm down." She smiled, a little embarrassed as she glanced back up at Sam. "It's Sam, right?"

His dimples showed as he smiled again, "Yeah, good memory. So…. out for a little stroll?" he groaned inwardly at how ridiculous that sounded, even to him.

"Mhm, if I don't get this little one his exercise who knows what my apartment would look like." She gave him a suspicious look as they continued walking with Nava taking the space between them as if to keep Sam as far away from her as possible. "Were you just in the neighborhood?"

He had the feeling that she didn't believe lies too easily and was glad that he didn't have to truly lie to her. "I was in the area; Dean and I are scouting the neighborhood for anything that seems strange or unordinary. We don't want to miss anything and, in all honesty, we're afraid you're next."

She glanced up sharply at him and, although her face was still pale, he was glad to see that her eyes weren't as red as they had been earlier. "Me?" Clearly she hadn't considered that responsibility. Looking straight ahead, Sam watched her shoulders lift with a deep breath and sink as she let it out. "You really think I might be?" It was impossible to miss the fear in her voice.

"I hate to say it but I won't lie to you. Most of the signs are leading us to believe that you'll be the next target. You really didn't think about the possibilities?"

"I don't even understand why this is happening," She said, her hair falling around her face as she shook her head.

"Sometimes it helps to talk." Sam pointed out, pulling his hands from his pockets. He needed to get her to tell him more about the thoughts she was having from their talk at the diner.

"One day everything was normal and then suddenly my friends are dying one by one. We've always been real close, having each other's backs and doing whatever needed to be done for one another. Growing up, we were each other's family; Blood didn't matter to us, we'd been through so much more than most families do." Her breath shook but Sam didn't interrupt her, afraid she wouldn't continue. "I'm sure you know about the Children's Home?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Edgar Country Children's Home. It was shut down, right? After the caretaker died?"

"Mhm, it should have been shut down before that but it was the only one in the area and no one wanted to admit they knew what was happening. Maybe they really didn't know or ever suspect what was going on, but we knew; we all knew. Ms. Harolds was strict: you didn't put a toe out of line on her watch. She used fear as a disciplinary tool and it worked for the most part; everyone was terrified of her. Her rules were…absurd… her punishments even worse. Most children thought that being put in the corner was horrible but we thought it was heaven compared to what else could happen. If you were grounded it was from meals or taking a bath. We didn't have TV and games to be grounded from, and we had just enough toys to get by with the State. If our chores didn't get done on time you were punished, usually physically or there… there was this room." Her voice faltered for a moment and she wrung her hands over the leash but she didn't stop. "We called it the 'Choke Hold.' It was tiny, the older children could barely fit and the air felt so heavy. One day Dominic got angry because Ms. Harolds was dragging Chloe to that room, screaming that Chloe had poisoned her _precious doggie _but she hadn't. Chloe had been cleaning the bathroom and the dog, Pugsly, had been locked in the room with her to keep her working. Pugsly got into the bleach…"

When she looked up at Sam, the tears were back and Sam hated to have her continue, even if he did need to know. Reaching out he lightly placed a hand on her arm, keeping a careful watch on the dog out of the corner of his eyes, "Hey…it's alright, you don't need to…"

"I'm fine." She swore, looking away with another deep breath. "Nic, he'd had enough you see; he swore to protect us. Mason and I tried to stop him, she would have killed him…while…while we were trying to pull him off of her and get Chloe out of the way we…we got too cl-close to the stairs. Mason had a hold on Nic and Nic let go of Ms. Harolds…."

"And she fell down the stairs, just like you told the police." Sam finished it all coming together now.

"But we could have stopped her before she fell. We killed her and…now she's back." she whispered. "I know you think I'm crazy, but it's her. The ways they…." she couldn't bring herself to say the words. "It's just like how she would punish us or have us do the chores. She's back for revenge and nothing will stop her."

"I don't think you're crazy; I believe you." He couldn't let her think she was losing her mind. She was right, but how? Sam found himself wondering again if she had experience dealing with the paranormal again. Or was this the start of it? If she could believe in ghosts, could she believe in everything else too?

Nava disrupted Sam's thoughts as he began growling. Sam took a step to the side, afraid the dog was angry that he was so close to his owner, but a glance down showed that wasn't it. The dog wasn't even looking at him; he was staring at something ahead of them like a cat about to pounce on a mouse. Sam quickly stepped in front of Kalista, his eyes darting all around. "Kalista, I want you to go back to your apartment and stay there, alright?" his voice held no room for arguments as he turned around to look at her. "We're watching over you. I promise you that I won't let her finish what she's started."

Kalista wasn't sure what it was, maybe it was his voice, strong and confident, or maybe it was his eyes, knowing and soulful, but she believed him. Nodding she began backing away before turning around and walking the way they had come; they had barely made it to the end of the block, but already the sun was almost gone from the sky.

Her heart pounding her chest, she hurried up the stairs and into the apartment building, Sam's footfalls echoing behind her. Pulling out her keys she quickly opened the door and entered, holding it open for Sam to follow her. "Come on in." She told him when he hesitated.

He smiled in thanks and fallowed her through to the kitchen, watching as she let Nava off his leash, the puppy turning around to stare at him before moving his head to look around Sam to the door. He gave the slightest growl before running out of sight.

"He's really protective of you." Sam commented, nodding toward the direction the puppy had taken off.

"He is," she agreed with a small smile coming to her lips. "It's odd; he's only a few months old, most puppies could care less what's going on. But he's always right by me…It's nice." It made her feel safe. "Did you want something to drink?"

He declined her offer and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm just going to call my… partner and let him know where I am." It was only a brief hesitation but he hoped she didn't notice it.

"Dude, I told you not to be a freak. Chasing her back into her apartment already?" Came Dean's voice after the second ring.

"Shut up." Sam muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I think Gloria Harolds is already around. Animals are sensitive to the supernatural right? Well Kalista's got this puppy and I swear Dean, the pup saw something we couldn't and flipped out. It won't be long before she strikes."

"Apartment number?" Dean asked, already getting out of the Impala and walking across the street, his eyes surveying the area. He repeated it in his mind as Sam told him and couldn't help but poke some fun at his brother. "You're standing there like a bump on a log aren't you? Hello? Sam? Damn it."

Sam grinned as he hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "He's on his way up, I hope that's alright." he told Kalista once he was back in the kitchen, watching her finish off whatever she'd been drinking.

"That's fine." She replied, sitting the glass in the sink.

They stood in silence until a knock sounded at the door. Her eyes darted to the door but she made no move to answer it. Instead Sam stepped forward and opened it, revealing his brother standing there with a raised brow. "Phone trouble?"

"Nope." Sam hid a smirk as he shut the door behind Dean and locked it, not that that would keep a spirit out.

"Kalista, you remember my partner Dean?" he questioned, watching as she nodded and shook Dean's hand again.

A pregnant pause filled the air as they all stood there, not sure what to say or do. Dean wasn't sure exactly what Sam had found out on the short walk with the girl or what he had told her while Sam was trying to think of a way to reassure her that they would protect her. Finally Kalista waved a hand towards the far cabinet, "There are glasses up there and tea, juice, and some soda in the fridge if you want any. Help yourselves." She paused. "Do you mind if I go clean up? I won't take long." she needed a few minutes to herself to try and relax before she lost it.

"Sure, go ahead." Sam answered, watching as she left before turning to his brother and began to tell him about what Kalista had told him on their walk.

Meanwhile Kalista had wandered off to the bathroom and began stripping out of her clothes, leaving the door unlocked but closed, just in case. She filled the tub with warm water and set out a towel and wash cloth, watching the water fill the tub. Finally she slipped in with a soft sigh as the hot water immediately began to relax her aching muscles. Turning off the faucet, she laid back and closed her eyes, but flashes of her friends laid in her thoughts. What was she supposed to do without them? Who was she without them? These thoughts swirled around her mind as she dipped her head under the water for a moment before coming up. Opening her eyes she saw something blurred by the water and quickly wiped at them. There in the corner of the room stood Ms. Harolds, just as Kalista remembered her. Too shocked to scream, she closed her eyes and shook her head. She was going crazy, this wasn't real! There was no way that woman could be standing there, she was dead!

"Naughty! You've all been naughty!" Came the woman's harsh voice. "I know what you brats did!"

Kalista opened her eyes to find Ms. Harolds leaning over the tub and just as she went to scream she found herself plunged under the water. She flung her arms over the sides of the tub and kicked her legs, but nothing seemed to help her. She managed to get her face out of the water for a brief moment, only long enough to grab a short breath of air before she was pushed under again.

Was she dreaming? Had she fallen asleep in the water and sunk under? That had to be the only explanation, because although she swore it was Ms. Harolds who was doing this, there was no way it was true. Ghosts weren't real but the hands holding her under the water felt real enough; their grip tight and steady as she struggled to free herself. But then sometime occurred to her, maybe she deserved this. Why did she deserve to live and all of her friends die? Simple; she didn't. Or at least according to her. What did she have to live for anyways?

This was it; She was going to die and she didn't care; her struggles stopped.

_I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
Oh darkness I feel like letting go  
If all of the strength  
And all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place_

_Full of Grace by Sarah McLachlan_


	3. Chapter 2: First Time For Everything

Sorry it took so long guys! But here it is! The next chapter! I hope you like it! And once again thanks to the best beta in the world and also my bestie Amy for helping me a little with Dean and Kallie. As always Supernatural is not mine, it's all Kripke's. But Nava and Kallie are mine. ^_^

**Chapter Two: There's a First Time for Everything**

_I'm not feeling so sure_

_It would help if you offered a cure_

_If I wait, it's too late for the remedy_

_I don't wanna be me_

_I Don't Want To Be Me by Amanda Clemens_

Sam and Dean had settled into the living room while they waited for Kalista to clean up, Sam sitting on the couch opposite Dean as he lounged in the chair with a beer in his hand. Sam was shook his head and gave Dean and the beer a very pointed look.

"Dude, she told us to help ourselves to whatever." He tipped the bottle of beer in his hand toward his brother, "So I did. Don't be a bad guest; you'll make her feel like a terrible hostess or something."

Sam rolled his eyes, of course that would be Dean's comeback. "We're not here on a social visit, Dean. There's a vengeful spirit on the loose that wants her dead. Or had you forgotten?"

Dean's reply made Sam snort in disbelief; sometimes talking to his brother was really like talking to a brick wall, though Sam was pretty sure that he would get more from the wall.

"You really need to relax." Dean stretched out in the chair and took a sip of his beer before continuing. "We're here watching over her. There's nothing more we can do until she tells us where the bitch is buried. And right now?" he whistled, "Little red is too wired to even think straight. Once she calms down a little we'll talk to her."

It would be easy; simple. How wrong he was!

They sat in silence for a few minutes before they glanced at each other, curiosity written across their faces. What was that noise? Looking up there was scratching and whining coming from the hall. Dean got up and moved out to the hall with his gun in hand, Sam fallowing closely behind. Coming to a stop a foot away from the bathroom door, Dean lowered his gun with a quizzical look. The noises were coming from Nava, who was bound and determined to get into the bathroom.

"Whoa dude, watch those claws." Dean said, leaning over to try pushing Nava away from the door.

He was taken back when the puppy turned to face him and growled viciously at him before turning back to his attack on the door.

"Dean, I think something's wrong." Sam frowned, pressing an ear to the door to try and hear what was going on in the bathroom. Was that splashing? There was also a voice mumbling but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Kalista?" Dean called through the door, knocking even as he tried turning the doorknob. "She's here." he swore, motioning for Sam to get back.

Dean took a stance and with a deep breath he threw himself at the door; his shoulder crashing into it. Hearing the wood starting to split, he took a step back and repeated the action, and he silently thanked whoever decided to use crappy wood for the door. Despite his bruised shoulder, Dean rushed into action as the door gave way and slipped an iron bar from his jacket. He carefully swung it through the spirit holding Kalista under the water while Sam pulled the redhead out of the bathtub while Nava continued growling in the background. Much to their relief, Kalista began coughing up water and gasping for air; her eyes looking wild as she looked around for Ms. Harold.

"She's gone for now, I've got you." Sam told her reassuringly as he grabbed a towel from the floor to wrap it around her.

Sam picked Kalista up and carried her from the bathroom and into the bedroom, Dean covering them as Sam stood on high alert as he looked for any sign of the spirit's return.

"I need to get the salt out of my duffle. Take care of her." Dean nodded at Sam, throwing the iron bar to him before he left the room. The least they could do was salt the room while they came up with a plan.

Sam sat on the bed with a shaking Kalista, sure that her shaking was a mixture of fear and the fact that she had almost been drowned to death. Every so often she would cough, water dripping down her chin, and he worried she had water in her lungs. There was nothing he could do about it at the moment, though, not until the spirit was laid to rest. He was listening to her lungs when Dean returned with a huge grin and his duffle bag, waving a canister of salt in the air as he exclaimed, "Jackpot!" and poured salt along the doorway and window.

"I'm no doctor but I think you're fine." Sam told Kalista. He was a hunter with enough experience in injuries that he was positive there was nothing seriously wrong with her, at least nothing that couldn't wait. And even though she seemed to be in the clear, he had a frown on his lips. They had almost been too late; It was all thanks to her dog that she was alive and breathing now.

Knowing that they wouldn't be able to get anything out of her until she calmed down, they sat in silence on the bed; Sam watching her closely while Dean played with the dog, tossing a rubber ball for him to fetch. Slowly Kalista's shaking lessened and her coughing stopped.

"Tell me I'm not crazy." She blurted out, staring from Sam to Dean.

Chuckling humorlessly, Dean shook his head. "Wish I could tell you this was all a bad nightmare but that would be a lie. That really was the spirit of your old caretaker."

"Ms. Harolds." she whispered, pulling her knees to her chest awkwardly with the towel wrapped around her.

"Bingo. And she's one pissed off spirit." Dean continued.

"Does this happen often?" Kalista wondered, looking much like a caged animal ready to bolt at any time.

"More often than you would think," Sam told her, taking over. "Spirits are usually born of violent deaths; murder or suicide, sometimes accidents that they see as murder or anything that makes them incapable of moving on."

"She blames us for letting her fall." she whispered, eyes wide.

"This isn't your fault," Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders as he tossed the ball across the room again. "She seemed pretty evil in life too and no one was doing anything to stop her. So you guys stepped up; you didn't mean to kill her, you were just trying to stand up for yourselves. Only she doesn't see it that way."

"Can it be stopped?" She wondered, rubbing a hand over her sore chest; it felt like an elephant had sat on it.

"Now this is my favorite part." Dean grinned, "You salt and burn the bones and bye-bye evil spirits." He chuckled as a look of horror appeared on her face, "Just think of it as a big bonfire, but instead of wood we use bones. It's the only way to lay a spirit to rest; to put a stop to whatever it is the spirit is doing. If you let it go on it only gets worse; she won't stop until you're dead."

No one spoke for a moment, giving Kalista time to let the information sink in. Dean had to hand it to her; she was taking this all in better than he thought she would.

"But we need your help, Kalista. None of the articles say where she was buried. Do you know?" Sam wondered gently.

She nodded slowly, nibbling on her lower lip; she did know, she'd only gone to the grave once before but she would never forget where it was. "How long until she comes back?" she wondered, closing her eyes.

"Iron takes care of them for awhile, but not for long. I'm surprised she isn't back already. The salt around the doorway and window makes a line of protection; spirits can't cross salt because it's pure; we're safe in here." Dean answered.

Pushing herself off of the bed, she made her way over to her closet. "The cemetery is about thirty minutes from here. It's hard to find so I'll have to take you so you won't miss it."

The brothers stood together, "You don't need to do that. Just give us the directions and you can stay here, safe and protected until we finish the job." Sam tried to reason with her but Kalista wouldn't have it. Pulling out a T-shirt and a pair of jeans she shook her head.

"I need to do this; I'll only freak myself out here. I caused this, the least I can do is help end it." The determination in her voice made the boys keep from arguing with her.

They turned their backs as she dressed and soon she stood ready at the door with them, tennis shoes on her feet and her hair pulled back out of her face.  
"Alright, I'll go first and make sure the coast is clear." Dean took charge, opening the door, "Then you two can follow and we'll run down to the car."

"It's a black Chevy Impala, you can't miss it." Sam whispered to Kalista, watching his brother step over the salt line and survey they area.

On Dean's signal they followed him and rushed out of the apartment, running down the stairs and out to the car. It was only after Dean was sitting behind the wheel of his baby that he noticed panting sounds that weren't coming from Kalista or Sam. Glancing in the rearview mirror, he swore under his breath as he eyed the dog sitting on Kalista's lap.

"Awe, come on man! Not my car!" he whined in protest. "If he makes a mess…"

Sam's shoulders shook with silent laughter in the passenger's seat as Kalista defended her dog from the back. "He loves car rides and he won't mess anything up. Besides, what was I supposed to do? Leave him in there? He could have been dead before we got back! He's the only thing that I have left; there was no way I was going to leave him!"

Grumbling under his breath, Dean turned his eyes back on the road and fallowed her directions to get out of town and to the cemetery. True to her word, it took them about fifteen minutes to reach the cemetery, hidden out in the middle of nowhere, which would have been a half-hour drive for a normal person. No street lamps surrounded the area and the gates seemed to be barely hanging onto the latches, creaking noisily as they were opened.

"Are you sure you're FBI and not a NASCAR driver?" Kalista wondered, letting Nava hop out of the car before her.

Motioning for her to follow him to the trunk, Dean gave her his best apologetic smile, "Yeah, about that, we aren't actually FBI agents." He admitted, leaning down to lift up the trunk door and then the trap door that hid their arsenal of weapons.

Glancing from Sam to Dean, Kalista sighed, "I feel like I should be worried. But I can't find myself actually being afraid of you two."

"We're not some psycho killers or anything." Sam told her hurriedly, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender. "We're actually brothers, and we do this kind of thing a lot."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You impersonate government officials a lot?"

Sam shook his head, "No.." he trailed off, glancing at his brother and nodded. "Okay, yeah we do, but only when we have to. We're hunters."

"Huh. You two are something else." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and rubbing her hands up her arms. Looking around she felt a chill go down her spine; would Ms. Harolds show up here? Would she try to kill Kalista again?

"Hey." Sam called softly, resting a gentle hand on her arm, "Nothing is going to happen to you; we're going to make sure of that." He promised her and his eyes screamed that he would keep that promise. She trusted those eyes and therefore trusted Sam.

Catching a look at all of the weapons inside the trunk, her eyes widened, "This has got to be a little on the illegal side, don't you think?" she muttered, at awed by the sight of the guns, ammunition, knives, crosses, etc.

"Is it?" Dean asked nonchalantly as he pulled out a shotgun and opened it, checking the chamber and barrel.

"Guns work against ghosts?" She wondered, taking a flashlight from Sam and holding it up so that they could see more clearly.

"The bullets are filled with rock salt, it works a lot like the iron bar Dean used earlier; It won't defeat a spirit entirely but it'll buy us some time." Sam explained.

"Which could be exactly what we need," Dean added.

"Like the lines of salt in my bedroom." She remembered, trying to take it all in. It was all rather overwhelming.

"You're getting it." Dean complimented her as he pulled out a bag and shut the trunk. Sam stood with two shovels, overlooking the cemetery; shoulders tense and ready to spring into action.

"Which way?"

Kalista led them west with Nava at her side. She could feel herself shivering and was almost positive it wasn't from the cool evening. How could they do things like this on a regular basis? How did they keep from losing their minds? They weren't crazy; she had seen Ms. Harold with her own two eyes. She had never believed these things were real… Until now.

"Do you do this often?" Kalista wondered quietly, eyes daring around the cemetery.

"It's our job, kind of the family business." Dean replied.

It was only because of the silence that she heard someone sigh behind her, and somehow she knew that it was Sam.

"Your parents do this?" She spun around in surprise, raising the flashlight to get a better look at them.

The brothers stopped with her, their faces tense and unreadable to her, even with the light shining on them.

"Our dad does."

There was something about the way that Dean spoke and immediately began moving that made her stop asking questions and lead the way in silence. She led them further and further back where many of the headstones were broken or unreadable. It was only when they were at the edge, surrounded by a forest that they stopped.

"We close?" Dean asked, seeming to have forgotten the tension earlier.

"Mhm," Kalista hummed offhandedly, spinning around slowly before pointing to a broken headstone that didn't seem to have any writing on it. "That's it there." She pressed her lips together and took a step back.

With a quick half smile in her direction, Sam tossed Dean a shovel, "Let's get digging."

Kallie watched the boys from the circle that Sam had put around her, sitting cross legged with Nava curled up in her lap. Sam told her that she would be safe within the circle, and she did feel safe, but she still held the iron bar that he'd given her tightly in her right hand; there was no way that she was going to get caught off guard. Sitting up a little, she tried to see into the good sized hole that Sam and Dean were digging in, wondering if they were getting any closer to the coffin.

"So how long do these things usually take?" she asked, feeling a little fidgety.

"Graves don't just dig themselves up, sweetheart; these things take time." Dean told her, leaning against his shovel. Sweat was beading on his face and making his t-shirt cling to his body. "Would you like to switch places?"

"Leave her alone, Dean. She's just anxious." Sam elbowed his brother, throwing up a shovelful of dirt. "Don't worry, Kalista, we're almost through."

Kalista sighed and scratched behind Nava's ears with her free hand, wishing that this would all be over with. "So earlier you said you guys are Hunters. I'm going to guess that you didn't mean that you go out in the woods to kill bears or deer," she said, trying to calm her nerves by talking about something not directly related to the situation.

"Obviously that isn't the case or we wouldn't be here." Dean chuckled softly. "No, monsters are more our bag."

"Monsters? You mean there are more than ghosts out there?" Kalista asked skeptically.

"You would be surprised what's really out there." Sam told her. "We've hunted shape-shifters, poltergeist, werewolves, demons… pretty much anything that you could name off we've killed it."

"Wow," she said, trying to wrap her head around it all. "That must be really…tough."

"You just can't let the job get to you." Dean shrugged, his shovel hitting the top of a coffin as he spoke. "Bingo."

Sam sat his shovel down on the grass and jumped out of the hole, giving Dean more space so that he could open the coffin. As if finally realizing what they were up to, Ms. Harolds showed up, sending Sam backward so that he couldn't kill her. He tried to sit up but was being forced back into the ground, his hand reaching toward the shovel. "Kalista, whatever you do stay in the circle!" he yelled, still reaching for the shovel. Nava got to his feet, growling at what appeared to be nothing. His barking grew more ferocious as the ghost came into view.

"Naughty! You've all been naughty! You have to be punished for what you've done!" The ghost screeched, moving toward them.

Nava's growling increased and he soared out of Kalista's lap, running at the ghost.

"NAVA NO!" Kalista yelled, rocking back and forth on her feet as she hesitated in crossing the salt circle as her puppy charged at the ghost.

Hearing Nava whimper in pain as he was thrown back, Kalista stepped over the line of salt, gripping the iron bar in both hands. "Leave my dog alone, you bitch!" she yelled.

She held her ground as the figure flickered in and out of view, headed straight for her. Her hands rung the iron bar anxiously, worried that she might miss or get herself hurt. She was about to swing when Ms. Harold's head flew back, a high earsplitting scream erupting from her as she went up in flames. Taking a shaky step back, Kalista glanced over to see Dean staring down at a blazing fire in the freshly dug grave.

"Whoa that was close!" She said her voice a little wobbly as she moved to where Nava lay on his side. The puppy sat up as she approached and licked her hand. "Thanks for that!"

"Don't mention it." Dean nodded, giving his brother a hand up.

"You're safe now, Kalista. She won't be bothering you anymore." Sam told her, retrieving his shovel from the ground.

"Oh, please call me Kallie, all of my friends do, and you did just saved my life." she smiled at them.

"Alright..Kallie." Dean grinned; he always loved it when a woman appreciated their services. It usually meant very good things for him and his libido.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean for what felt like the millionth time, shaking his head. "You must be tired. How about we get you home so you can go to bed?"

"Bed actually sounds really nice," Kallie admitted, stifling a yawn. With all of her anxiety over Ms. Harolds, she hadn't had time to realize just how sleep deprived she was feeling.

The walk back to the Impala was a lot lighter than the walk to the gravesite, Kallie walking calmly down the path with Nava a little ahead of her. She slipped into the backseat as Sam and Dean put their gear in the trunk. Closing her eyes, she ran a hand through Nava's fur and leaned her head back against the seat, dozing off to sleep without realizing it.

Dean fiddled with the volume of the radio and soon The Crunge by Led Zeppelin was playing as background music, loud enough for the brothers to hear but not loud enough to wake the sleeping red headed girl in the back. For the most part the ride back into town was made in silence, every so often Dean would comment and Sam would mutter his agreements or disagreements. It wasn't long after they had gotten started that Nava began whining softly and when Dean glanced in the rearview mirror he saw the puppy standing up in the seat acting like he was about to jump the distance to the front.

"No way Fido, you're staying back there." Dean shook his head, glancing back at the road, there was no way that dog was getting up front.

"I don't think he's listening dude." Sam said, turning slightly in his seat to watch the puppy that was now backing up as if he was going to take a running start.

"What?" Turning again Dean reacted just in time; he swept a hand back and caught Nava as the puppy began slipping down. Sighing he brought the dog to the front and settled him down between his legs. As if that had been exactly what Nava had wanted, the puppy settled down against Dean's thigh and licked the man's hand a couple of times. Dean couldn't help himself; his lips tugged up slightly in a smile and didn't say another word against the pup wanting upfront. Catching a smirking Sam out of the corner of his eyes he raised his eyebrows, "What?"

His brother shook his head, "Nothing man, not a thing." He chuckled and settled back for the rest of the ride to the apartment.

Soon Dean was parking his beloved car in front of the apartment building and turning off the engine. Turning slightly in his seat, he reached back and gently tapped Kallie's knee a couple of times in an attempt to wake her. It worked, only it he also succeeded in startling her as well. Gasping as her eyes flew open; she jammed her shoulder against the door, eyes darting around wildly.

"Whoa Red." Dean said, holding his hands up.

"Hey Kallie, you're fine, remember us?" Sam wondered, already opening his door and sliding out of the car. He opened her door carefully, a sad smile on his lips.

Embarrassed she nodded, "Sorry." Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red and her eyes refused to meet either of their gazes.

"No harm done." Dean told her, picking up Nava from his lap and handing him around back to his owner.

Glancing around unsure as Sam backed up for her to get out she sighed, "Are you positive she's gone? Like one hundred percent positive?" She questioned.

The brothers nodded together, "Positive." They spoke.

Still she seemed unsure.

"Are you leaving town tonight?" She wondered, holding Nava closer to her chest to stop his squirming.

When Sam looked to his brother for an answer, Dean shrugged, "Probably not. We'll find a hotel to spend the night in before heading out tomorrow." Maybe they could find another case that needed their attention close by.

"Stay?" Kallie wondered, her eyes locking with Dean's, "Here, my place."

A sly smirk made its way on to Dean's lips and he glanced at his brother for a moment. That moment was all Sam needed to know his brother was thinking he was going to get lucky that night. It wasn't unusual for his brother and Sam didn't mind going to find a hotel room on his own.

"Sure, Sammy's a big boy now; he can find a place to stay on his own." A cocky grin slid over his face before it became suggestive, "What did you have in mind?"

"What?" Kallie frowned, "No, I think you're misunderstanding me." She looked from Dean to Sam, "Sam you're coming too. There's enough room."

Sam wanted to laugh aloud at the look of horror that spread over his brother's face, but he managed to keep a decently straight face as he shook his head, "We're not really into…the thing is…" He stumbled over his words a little, "We're brothers…"

"And?"' Came Kallie's question, "You can't stay in the same room together? Drink some coffee? Or sleep? I know it's not much, but my couch is incredibly comfortable and I have a queen sized bed, so two people can sleep on that. I'm not letting you pay to stay in some crap motel around here. You're staying here tonight and that's final." She pushed herself out of the car, shutting the door lightly.

Realization dawned on the brothers, the woman wasn't inviting Dean up for a one night stand before the brother's left town, and she was offering them a place to stay out for free. Covering their embarrassment chuckles and mutters of 'oh yeah sure', Sam follow after Kallie as Dean got out of his car and locked it up before following after them.

"This doesn't also have anything to do with the fact that you don't believe she's gone, does it?" Dean wondered, eyebrows raised as she opened the door to her apartment and let them inside first.

"Maybe." She shrugged, "Alright it does. But I also owe you. Probably for the rest of my life. I'm extremely grateful for what you did. And if I had the money I would pay you, but I don't, so a free place to stay and food is going to have to work."

"You don't owe us a thing Kallie, it's what we do." Sam tried, but the woman would hear nothing of it and somewhere in the back of his mind, Sam admired her for that. Over the years he had hunted with his brother and father people had thanked them but then moved on. He always felt like they were never properly thanked for what they did, but he never spoke his thoughts aloud thinking they were too selfish. But here Kallie was, giving them a place to stay and food, thanking them over and over again. In that small way she reminded him of Jessica. Jess always had trouble knowing when to stop thanking someone for what they had done. Thinking of her made a pang go through his chest and he winced as if it was physical pain he was feeling. And so began another around of 'why didn't he tell her?' 'Why didn't he save her?' going around and around in his mind.

"Are you hungry?" Kallie wondered quietly, pushing the noise from Sam's thoughts into the background.

"I'm good." He said quietly, running a hand through his bangs and back over his head.

Surprisingly enough Dean echoed Sam's words, but the oldest brother hadn't missed the wince that went through Sam, his big brother instincts were in high gear. It wasn't long before they had all settled down in the living room and at Kallie's request they were telling her about some of the other hunts they had been on. She was hanging on their every word, eyes wide, gasping at appropriate times, commenting when she didn't understand something and taking in everything. It was as if she wanted to know more instead of being kept in the dark about what was out there. And when Dean pointed this out she agreed with him.

"Now that I know that there are actually things that go bump in the night, I don't want to pretend I don't know. That could be even more dangerous. I won't pretend to be ignorant to something like this. It's a lot to take in and I'm scared as hell, but that doesn't make it not real. These things are out there and you two fight them, saving people…I just don't see how I've never noticed things before."

Dean shrugged and sipped on his beer before answering, "People tend to only see what they want to see. And sometimes people are lucky enough to never encounter anything supernatural."

He glanced behind Kallie, who sat on the front in front of the couch, and laughed, there laid Sam, curled up the best he couch on the couch, fast asleep. "Guess he's taking the couch."

Turning around Kallie giggled quietly, "Looks like it. I think that's my cue to head to bed." She slowly got to her feet and stretched her arms over her head. Looking at Dean she nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment, "The floor is really hard. Mason swears his back was never the same after sleeping on it once."

She glanced over her shoulder into her bedroom before nodding as if answering a question to herself and looking back at him, "My bed is pretty big and I don't really move around in my sleep…at least I don't think I do. We could share? If you don't think it's too odd."

Getting to his feet Dean empted his beer and shook his head, "Beats having my back messed up for the rest of my life." He sent her a grin that made most girls putty in his hands, but Kallie simply smiled and motioned for him to follow her. Nava followed after them and hopped up on the bed, settling down in the middle as if he knew that's where he was going to need to be. Turning off the lights the two crawled into bed, laying as far to the edge as they could without falling off.

"Don't run off in the morning alright?' Kallie muttered, her words already slurring with sleep.

"Gonna promise breakfast?" Dean wondered, placing his hands behind his head.

"Mhm, I said I would." She answered.

No more words were spoken between the two and soon they both drifted to sleep, one's sleep filled of nothing the other's of nightmares. It was these nightmares that awoke Dean not long after it seemed they had fallen asleep. He squinted into the dark, trying to distinguish what it was that had woken him. Then he heard it.

"No, no stop…Mason…Nic…leave them….lone….no…Chloe…" It was Kallie mumbling in her sleep. Through the crack in the curtains Dean could see how scrunched up her face was in the moonlight. She looked terrified, even in her sleep.

Reaching over her shook her lightly, "It's just a nightmare Red, wake up." He repeated himself a few times before she woke, tears running down her cheeks as she gasped for air. He stiffened as she threw herself into his arms, crying into his chest. Patting her back awkwardly, he let her cry, her tears soaking his t-shirt, but he didn't mind. What was he supposed to do? He didn't do well with crying women in his arms, usually women weren't crying if they were in his arms. Soon her crying seemed to slow and she realized wehre she was.

"Sorry." She quickly apologized, pushing away from him and laying back on her own side of the bed, absentmindedly running her fingers through Nava's fur as the puppy licked at her tears.

"No biggie. You're going through a rough time." Dean said, brushing off her apology. "And as much as I hate to say it, those nightmares will probably never go away." His mind flashed to his own nightmares, Sam leaving, his father disappearing, his mother dying.

"Do you have recurring nightmares?" She wondered, her voice hoarse.

Clearing his throat he nodded, "Yeah."

She didn't ask what they were about, but Dean found himself telling her a little bit about one.

"When I was four, I saw something I wish I could forget. You asked about the rest of the family earlier..the thing is, my dad does this line of work. See my mom, she died when I was four. Murdered by some evil son of a bitch and my dad has been determined to find the thing and kill it." Those were not tears he was blinking away, Dean Winchester was not some cry baby who couldn't handle talking about his mother.

"You saw it, didn't you?" she whispered, not needing to explain any further.

"Yeah." He answered, his voice gruff.

Suddenly her hand was curled around his, "You shouldn't be ashamed to feel about it. It doesn't make you weak Dean, it makes you human."

He gave her hand a light squeeze but said no more on the subject. They laid in silence for a few minute before she broke it once again, "I never knew my parents. I don't even know if they're alive. Part of me wonders about it sometimes. I wonder if they wonder about me, I wonder why they gave me up. I make up these ridiculous scenarios that couldn't possibly be true…but I think about them anyways."

He chuckled, "Like what?" He wondered curiously.

"Well one is my mother is in the circus. She met my father at a show in some random city and they slept together. She never saw him again of course because he's married to his job at the office and she travels with the circus. She found out she was pregnant with me and knew she couldn't possibly raise me in a traveling circus. So, thinking she was doing what was best for me she gave me up. But sometimes she thinks about me and the ring leader, he hates those nights because she can't remember her steps."

Laughing at her he snorted a little, "That's probably the craziest thing I've ever heard." He told her, laughing again.

She joined in laughing and nodded, "Oh I know it is, but it helps."

"She's probably a nun." He told her as if it was a logical answer.

"A nun?" She echoed, questioning his own sanity.

"Yeah, a nun. And one crazy night on a dare she asked some stranger to dance at the bar and one thing lead to another and here you are."

"And just why were nuns at a bar? Dancing?"

"Hey, sisters need some time off just like everyone else."

"Oh of course." She laughed, "And how did she hide her pregnancy from everyone?"

"Those stupid dress things they wear, no shape whatever so ever sweetheart, piece of cake."

Together they laughed for a good few minutes before they calmed down, both feeling a little bit lighter.

"What about your dad? Is he doing a hunt on his own?" She wondered seriously.

Dean paused before answering, "Yeah, I think so. But Sam and me, we're not sure and we're trying to find him."

"Does he often disappear without telling you where he's going?"

"More often than you'd think. But he's alive, I know it. He knows how to handle himself, taught Sam and me everything we know. It's just not like him to check in with me."

"Then he's still alive. Believe it and keep believing it." She told him simply.

"Just like that huh?" He wondered with a soft snort of disbelief.

"Yes, just like that." She smacked his arm lightly, "he'll turn up when he's ready."

They settled down once again, sleep threatening to overtake them. Dean shifted, feeling uncomfortable, Kallie didn't even know him, she had just lost everyone and here she was trying to tell him to keep his chin up.

"Hey Red?" He wondered in the darkness.

"Mmm?"

He opened his mouth but he couldn't find the words to thank her, he wasn't used to thanking people for anything.

"Dean?" She wondered.

"Yeah?"

"You're welcome." She smiled and snuggled further down into the blankets, Nava curled up at her back comfortingly.

Grinning slightly Dean closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed.

Tomorrow they would be woken to the sound of Sam screaming out a woman's name. Dean would rush into the living room to wake his brother and the story of Jessica, Sam's girlfriend's death would be lightly brushed over. Kallie would make them a large breakfast of waffles and bacon and the boys would leave with full stomachs and a new cell number in their phones with a promise to keep in touch. None of them were sure if the promise would be kept but it was there. Kallie was uncertain if she would ever see them again but vowed to never forget what they had done for her and what they were doing for everyone else. She would make sure the promise was kept whether they wanted it or not.

_But down the road the sun is shining_

_In every cloud there's a silver lining_

_Just keep holding on (just keep holding on)_

_And every heartache makes you stronger_

_But it won't be much longer_

_You'll find love, you'll find peace_

_And the you you're meant to be_

_I know right now that's not the way you feel_

_But one day you will_

_One Day You Will by Lady Antebellum_


	4. That's What Friends Are For part 1

**A/N:** As usual Supernatural and all its characters belong to Eric Kripke and all the super talented writers. I just play with them from time to time. And as also usual, Kallie and Nava are mine.

**That's What Friends Are For Part 1**

_For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for_

_That's What Friends Are For by Dionne Warwick_

It was only a day later that Kallie felt her phone begin to vibrate in the pocket of her apron at the diner. Ignoring it, she forced a polite smile to her lips and wrote down the sweet elderly couple's order before promising to return quickly with their drinks. Hurrying behind the counter she glanced at the order once more before putting it up for the cook to see and heading to the soda machine. Once the cups filled with ice, one filled almost completely and the other just barely because that was how Mr. and Mrs. Starwalt liked it, she pulled her phone from her pocket and flipped it open.

'_Quick, name 3 kids u know.' _

Laughing softly she glanced at the name again just to make sure she knew who it was before answering.

'_Dean, why on earth do you need me to name children? Danny, Meg, and Cooper.'_

Once she replied she slipped the phone back into her pocket, filled the drinks and hurried back out to her table. After making a quick lap around her other tables she stood by the counter, phone in her hand reading his reply.

'_Didn't work. Not my fault I don't know any kids. Found a case.'_

'_And does this case deal with children?'_

'_Only 1 he's alive don't worry.'_

And that was all she heard for another few days.

Having just gotten home from the bar, where she now drove her car to and from with a thing of salt and an iron bar hiding inside, she locked up her apartment and began getting ready for bed. She hadn't felt like doing anything lately, like it was a hassle and a struggle to get up out of bed and face the day. What did she have to live for? Her friends, her family, they were dead, gone to never return. She knew her thoughts weren't healthy and they often scared her, but she couldn't find herself caring. Taking her laptop from the table she curled up in bed, kissing the top of Nava's head as she brought up her email. She was doubtful that there would be an actual mail for her, but she found herself checking every morning and evening. To her surprise there was an email and it looked like it was from Sam.

_Kallie, hey, you had your email open and I caught your address, I hope you don't mind. I can't sleep and figured; hey you said you wanted to keep in touch with us. Thought I would give you a piece of advice; Bloody Mary legend? True in some cases. Had a case of it here in some town. It's not always true, this might have been the only special case but just to be on the safe side don't play that game. _

_That's really all I have to say. Be careful, you are being careful aren't you? No signs of anything unusual going on?_

_Take care,_

_Sam._

She couldn't keep the smile off of her lips as she quickly hit the reply button and began typing away as though her life depended on it. It didn't really occur to her that it was strange for an almost stranger to make her so happy.

_Sam, _

_It was great hearing from you! Of course I want to keep in touch! I meant it when I told you and Dean to make sure you called me or something often. _

_Bloody Mary was real? Or possibly is? That's…horrible. Thank you Sam, now I'm terrified to even think her name. Joking of course. Kind of. Did everything go alright with the case? Or are you still working on it? I'm starting to wonder if most legends you hear about are true. Are they? What about all those other monsters you hear about? Vampires? Werewolves? Those type._

_No signs of anything unusual here. Everything is quiet. I'm being careful, I carry salt around and an iron bar in my car. I think I'm a tad bit paranoid now, thanks for that. All I do is go to work and come back home, lock up in my apartment. At least I have Nava for company right?_

_Take care of yourself. Tell Dean I say hi._

_-Kallie_

She sent the email and pushed her laptop off to the side before curling up on her bed, smiling slightly when Nava snuggled up to her, pushing his head between her arms so that she was hugging him.

"At least I have you, right Nava?" She wondered, echoing her thoughts to Sam out loud. She laughed tearfully as Nava gave a yip of agreement. She was emotional lately, crying at random times. Not because she was truly sad at anything but because she felt incredibly alone. How could she feel so incredibly empty inside? It was as though water was filling up in her lungs and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she hugged her knees to her chest and took a few slow steady deep breaths. Perhaps a shower would help to calm her down and clear her mind.

The shower didn't help; in fact it seemed to make things worse because of one object sitting there on the ledge. The pink razor seemed to glow in the bathroom lighting, calling her name. It wasn't ideal but it had worked a few times before. Who would have thought something that was supposed to help make your legs smooth could be used to help release that numbness that it could help to allow you to feel something more. It was difficult of course, but it was doable and in that moment it would work. With a shaking hand she reached out towards it, her fingers gliding over the long neck before grasping it tightly in her fist. Lifting it up she stared at the glistening metal, three thin blades staring at her telling her that it would help, that it would release the pain. What could it hurt? It would just be that one time.

A few years ago she had dealt with this before, harming herself to get physical relief from her emotional pain, from the numbness, the loneliness all mixed into one. Did she really want to do this again? Go down at road? The one that led down into that deep dark hole that seemed to never end? The one that she had worked so hard in filling? It had only been the help of Chloe, Dominic and Mason that she had survived last time. Who would save her this time?

But maybe that was just it, maybe she didn't want saving this time. What was there to live for anyways? Her family was dead, she had a job she hated…but then there was her job at the bar and Uncle Ray. Wasn't he also her family? Didn't he tell her that all the time? And what about Sam and Dean? Sure they weren't family…but she enjoyed their conversations…the way they were getting to know each other. ..

Tears began flowing down her cheeks, they couldn't be held back any longer. Her heart began beating wildly in her chest like a beating drum getting fast and faster. She just needed something, anything to make it all stop if just for a little while. Just as she began to press the razor against her thigh scratching sounded at the door followed by Nava's whining. The razor dropped to the shower floor as though it had shocked her. Wide green eyes stared at it before looking to the door.

"Nava." She breathed out.

After shutting off the shower and grabbing a towel to wrap around her she stepped out and quickly made her way to the door. As she opened it Nava barreled into her legs almost knocking her down.

Even through everything she counted today as another victory.

He breathed a sigh of relief; that had almost been too close. It was only by luck that animals were sensitive to the supernatural. He had watched over her her entire life, lead her to Dominic who had then introduced her to Chloe and Mason. It was he who had led Sam to stumble over the article that led he and his brother to Kalista. And it was he who was responsible for her.

Many more emails were exchanged between herself and Sam. She wrote about her friends and all the fun times they had together and slowly Sam told her of Jessica. He wrote about how they met their first date how she was horrible at cooking much besides desserts, how her chocolate chip cookies were to die for and her love of comedy movies. It was all part of the recovery for them both, like their own therapy sessions.

She heard from Dean less often than Sam but still surprising amount. He called her, usually late at night which worked but well enough for Kallie since she was working more and more at the bar. They never really spoke about anything personal but the crazy stories about Kallie's parents and whatever hunt Dean and his brother were on. Sometimes he would let something slip about his father but it was always brushed over and never brought up again.

She never knew when the emails or phone calls would arrive but she looked forward to every single one of them.

'don't judge me.' –Dean

Kallie raised an eyebrow as she read over the statement once again. "I think he's finally lost his mind Nava." She muttered, pausing to give the growing puppy a pat.

'Never.' She replied.

'I'm worried about Sam.'

Suddenly she was sitting up straight, her body tense. Why was he worried about this brother? Were his nightmares worse? Had something happened?

'I'm free if you need to call.' She told him, begging for him to be able to call; this wasn't a conversation she wanted to have through text messages.

'Can't. Sams here. Nightmares r worse. They r actually happening.'

"That makes no sense." She mumbled, staring down at her phone.

'Say again?'

'His nightmares are coming true.'

She stared down at Nava who looked back at her, wagging his tail as if he expected to be petted.

"This doesn't sound good." She mumbled before staring back at her phone, willing for it to ring.

It didn't until the next morning. She spent the night tossing and turning in her bed, checking her phone every so often to make sure she hadn't missed his phone call. It was while she was out walking Nava through the park that it began ringing from her pocket.

"I've got it." Came Dean's voice as she placed it to her ear. "Your dad was training to be the Pope and met your mom. He slept with her and left because you know, they have to give all the good stuff up. And your mom then ended becoming a nun."

"Good morning to you too." Kallie greeted as she laughed, "That's your latest theory?"

"Hey don't shoot it down, it's possible." He defended. "Morning by the way."

"My apologies it was the best theory yet." She rolled her eyes, tugging on Nava's leash to keep him from getting in front of her. She was doing her best to teach him how to behave and to be well trained.

"You're up early." She noted.

"Had an early night. Princess is still sleeping so I figured I'd grace you with my voice while I went for coffee."

"You're an addict Dean. It's just coffee, not love."

He chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what are you up to this morning?"

"Walking with Nava." She glanced around the park, a small smile gracing her lips, the sun was shining down warming her skin and she was talking to Dean, it was a great morning.

"You should make those morning runs instead to help with his energy, don't want it getting out of control."

She wrinkled her nose, "But that means I have to run as well and I'm a tad bit too lazy for that in the mornings."

"Ah, of course." He laughed. "Wouldn't want you over doing it."

"Glad you see it my way. But you're right, I should do that. Besides it would also help keep me in shape. Never know when I'll need to run for my life."

It was supposed to be a joke and although they both laughed they knew how true that statement could be.

"Ain't that the truth." He replied before silence set in.

She allowed it to stretch on for a few minutes hoping he would bring up last night's text messages about Sam. She was dying to know what was going on, what they had meant. Finally she couldn't keep quiet any longer. "How's Sam?"

She hoped she sounded casual enough.

"Physically fine I guess. He's had these nightmares you know. At first they started out about Jessica and now…they're different. About people he's never met before in his life…and somehow…" He trailed off and she knew it was because t was difficult to say.

"They're coming true?" She wondered quietly, remembering the text.

"Yeah." His voice sounded shaky to her ears. "I don't know how but they are. And it scares the hell out of me Kallie. What are they? What do they mean? What's causing them? They're not natural. People aren't supposed to have...have visions that come true. It's not normal."

She might not have known Dean long, but she knew he very rarely admitted to his fears to anyone.

She began thinking carefully, switching the leash and phone to different hands.

"We saved a couple of lives because of them but we couldn't save them all."

"Maybe they're a gift?" She tried hesitantly. "It sounds crazy I know, but what if they are? Don't scoff at me Dean Winchester. Dean, I've always been a believer of balance. For everything evil in this world there has to be something good. There's so much more evil out there than I ever imagined. I knew about humans doing evil things…murder…robbery and more…but now I know there are these creatures that exist. And don't get me wrong, I'm glad I know because I'm aware…but this also means there has to be more good out there than I originally thought. These visions might be part of that good."

"Yeah, maybe." But his voice told her he didn't believe her.

And that was the end of that conversation. Minutes later he announced that he had to be getting back to Sam and he would talk to her again soon.

Days off in a row were never a good thing for Kalista, he noticed. She spent most of her time in bed, only getting out to take Nava outside for his walks or to relieve himself. And although she spent her time in bed there was never much sleeping. On these days he noticed that she seemed more tired than usual but also he found these days when he needed to watch her almost constantly incase he was needed. But it also seemed as though Nava sensed this as well for the pup was unnaturally calm on these days.

Some days were good. Kallie felt as though nothing could go wrong, that nothing could bring her down. She began taking Nava on morning jogs just like Dean suggested and soon they were running short distances together, Kallie always wearing down before Nava. She also began doing small workout sessions at home and they seemed to help her keep these good moods for a longer period of time.

Almost a month had passed since Kallie had heard from either of the Winchester boys and that did nothing to ease her mind. And although she knew she was probably worrying over nothing she still picked up her cell phone and dialed Sam's number, she figured he would be awake although it was relatively early.

When his quick hello reached her ears she smiled, "Hey I know playing Superman is basically a full time job but even Louis Lane needs a phone call every now and again."

"Kallie, hey…" His voice was anxious.

She heard a female voice asking for some proof of insurance and was instantly on alert.

"Where are you?" She wondered, sliding to the edge of her chair and pushing her half eaten breakfast aside.

"There was an accident. I'm at the hospital waiting to hear about Dean."

The female voice thanked him with a last name that would have made her laugh if she hadn't been so terrified. "What happened?" She asked.

"Dean got electrocuted …one hundred thousand volts." His voice broke slightly as if it was sinking in just how hard is brother had been shocked.

She gasped in shock, her hand rising quickly to cover her mouth for a moment. "How far away are you?" She wondered, already getting to her feet, "I'll call Roy and tell him I can't come in tonight. You shouldn't be alone."

"I don't know anything yet. He's probably fine, begging some hot nurse for a sponge bath."

But Kallie heard the doubt and fear in his voice.

"Sam, stop. Just tell me the town, state and hospital." Her voice was sharp, leaving no room for arguments as she emptied her cereal into the sink, turning the garbage disposal on for a moment and running the water.

He barely had time to answer her before a male voice was asking for a moment of his time.

"I'll be there." She promised before hanging up. Nava followed her quick foot steps to her bedroom and watched as she packed a bag. Fifteen minutes later she was dropping Nava off with Roy, explaining the situation. Although he didn't understand her attachment to the boys he agreed to watch Nava until she returned, telling her not to worry about the bar, he could handle it just fine.

She drove straight through the day, breaking every speed limit to get to Nebraska in just under twelve hours. She snacked on chips and granola bars and drank water, only stopping when she needed to in order to fill up on gas. When she finally arrived in the city and called Sam, she was surprised to hear that instead of being at the hospital he was in a motel. But of course hospitals did have visiting hours she remembered. After she arrived and had given Sam a long hug he explained what the doctor had told him; now they were just trying to make Dean comfortable.

"That's bull." She said right away, "He's strong, he'll make it through this."

"That and they don't know the things that Dean and I know. There has to be something to fix this." Sam said, already lost in his research once again.

Kallie grabbed a book off the table and began flipping through it, trying to learn anything she could that would help them even just a little. She read page after page, but nothing was popping out at here. Soon she moved onto another book while Sam called some hunters that he knew. None of them were any help.

Although it seemed like hours later it was truly only a couple hours later when Kallie finally laid down on the bed, "I've got nothing." She mumbled, closing her eyes. She closed the book and pushed it off to the side as Sam flipped his cell phone shut.

"That was Joshua. He said there's a Faith Healer not far from here, only a couple of hours away. He's known for working miracles."

There was hope in his voice that hadn't been there earlier.

Opening her eyes she nodded, "Monsters are real, why not Healers? This could be our luck changing. So tomorrow we pack up, get Dean and head out?"

"We should probably say this guy is a specialist." Sam said, a nervous grin on his lips. "Dean won't for some Faith Healer.  
They grinned at one another; that would be a typical Dean thing.

Kallie shrugged, "It won't really be a lie. We just won't be telling the whole truth, like the miracles for example. Let Dean come to his own conclusions."

She watched as Sam shook his head and flipped open his cell phone, "I'm going to try my dad again."

"Good luck."

She watched him dial the number and saw the hope and desperation on his face, hoping his father would answer this time. The hope slipped from his face as though it had never been there, anger replacing it, letting her know that no one had answered. As he left yet another voicemail she got up and quietly made her way to the bathroom to give him some privacy.

Closing the door, wincing as it squeaked, she leaned against it. She wished there was something more she could do, she felt useless. Dean was just about the only family Sam had left. She didn't want him to know the heartache, the depression and loneliness that came with losing your family. Pushing herself off the door she went to the sink, letting the water flow cool before cupping her hands beneath it and taking a sip. She couldn't help but to think that if Mason were alive he would know the answer, even if he hadn't known the truth about what was out there. With shaking hands she splashed some water on her face, hoping to relax a little. Now was not the time to have a pity party for herself. Despite this her mind flashed to her bag sitting by the door and the small pouch inside it. Just one tiny slice and she knew she could make it through the rest of the evening.

Just then she heard a knock on the main door. Who could possibly be visiting them? Unless it was John? Had he gotten Sam's voice mails and raced to his sons? She opened the door quickly, praying to see an unknown man standing in the room with Sam. Instead there stood Dean.

"…where the nurses aren't even hot." He was saying, his voice weak and strained.

"Oh of course," She spoke, announcing her presence. "Sounds like you had it pretty hard in there." She teased, smiling apologetically as she surprised him.

"Kallie?" Confusion flooded his voice before he glared at Sam. "What the hell Sam?"

Sam shook his head as he helped Dean into a chair close by.

"For your information, I called him earlier. I _made_ him tell me what was going on. For someone who cons people for a living he's a horrible liar."

Dean shrugged; she had him there.

"Standing right here." Sam huffed, reminding them.

Ignoring him Kallie walked further into the room, "Thank you for that greeting by the way."

Dean smirked, "Hey Kallie, how are you? Oh me? I'm trying to die peacefully but Sam here won't let me."

The sad thing was that she could tell he was serious.

"Funny." She muttered; no humor in her voice.

"I'm not letting you die at all." Sam stated; it sounded like a familiar argument. "Not now, not on my watch."

Dean held up a hand as if to say 'See what I mean?'

"Why should you die now? You're still young and in great shape." Kallie pointed out.

"Hazard of the job." Dean replied.

"Well I'm with Sam on this one. I'm not letting you die. Besides, I owe you." She gave him a smile.

"What for? Saving your life? You don't owe me squat."

She shook her head, lowering her gaze to the ugly carpeted floor. "Not just for that. For everything. For putting up with me over the past few months. For listening to my crazy schemes. For those ideas on my parents."

The look Dean gave her let her know he thought she was crazy.

"It's not like you're a burden Red. I call you first some days."

Sam raised an eyebrow at that. He hadn't realized the two kept in touch much, he had he thought he was the only one communicating with Kallie.

Catching the look Dean wondered, "What? I can have friends."

"I have friends." Sam stated. "People I keep in contact with. People I know things about besides how I saved their lives. Personal things. You have one night stands with names you can't remember."

That was a tad bit harsh in Kallie's opinion and by the look on Sam's face he realized it too; only seconds too late.

Although Dean looked a little pissed off he spoke calmly. "Kallie is twenty-two, born in July I'm fucking horrible with dates so back off. She hates that pink clashes so horribly with her hair because it's her favorite color. She was at the same foster care home for most of her life. She hates clowns, loves pickles but hates cucumbers. Do you want me to go on?"

Sam and Kallie stared at him for a moment, neither of them saying a word; too amazed to do so.

"That's a little creepy." Kallie finally said, breaking the silence. "Should I be getting a restraining order?"

Dean smirked, "I wouldn't waste your time."

"You're…mean." Kallie threw back, rolling her eyes as he grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"When did you want to leave?" She wondered, glancing at Sam.

He shrugged, "First thing in the morning? We should probably try and get some sleep."

She saw his eyes shift just slightly towards his brother and knew he meant he wanted Dean to get some sleep and rest up. "You drove straight here, aren't you tired?"

Feeling uncomfortable at the question Kallie nodded but said nothing. She was tired, she was always tired anymore. Almost every night she was woken by nightmares. Usually they were of her friends dying or blaming her for their deaths, life back in the children's home and recently shadows of monsters she had never seen. Either way she was only able to get a couple hours of sleep; just barely enough to function.

"Leave for where?" Dean wondered, "Find another job already?" He seemed slightly impressed at the idea.

Sam turned to face him, disbelief in his dark eyes, "You are our case right now. What part of I'm not letting you die are you not getting?"

Stepping between them with her hands raised slightly Kallie explained, "There's a specialist close by that might be able to help you."

"Joshua told me about him." Sam added as if it would help matters.

"You called Joshua?"

"Called everyone I could think of." Was the reply he got.

The next question didn't come as a surprise.

"Dad?"

"I left a message." Was all Sam said.

'More like one hundred.' Kallie thought to herself, avoiding their eyes.

"First thing in the morning then?" Dean wondered and although he was hiding it well, she knew he was hurt that their father hadn't cared enough to get back to Sam.

They all agreed and Sam went around cleaning up all the pages and books that he and Kallie had been looking through.

"I'm going to go see if there's a room close to this one." Said Kallie, grabbing her purse.

"Kallie wait…" Dean began, only to be cut off before he could finish.

Hands on her hips Kallie spoke, "Look, I'm coming with you no matter what you say. So don't try and talk me out of this."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Dean continued as if she hadn't interrupted him, "Stay here, there's no reason to get another room for the night. We can share. Just pick a bed."

She could feel her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "Oh…right. Are you sure that's alright?"

"I'm not evening bothering that with an answer." Dean told her as he slowly began making is way to the bed closest to the door, slapping Sam's hands away as his brother tried to help him, muttering something about how he wasn't dead yet.

Kallie smiled slightly, "Alright then. Let me go get my bag out of the car."

As she was leaving she heard Sam say something to which Dean replied, "I'm still the oldest. Bitch when I'm gone."

Brothers.

When she returned Dean was already laying down on the bed looking as though he was already asleep. She shut the door without a sound and proceeded into the room as quietly as she could. Just when she thought she had made it, someone spoke.

"Not sleeping." Dean mumbled, sounding on the edge of sleep, his voice slurred slightly. "And you suck at being quiet." A tired grin appeared on his face and instead of it making her return his grin, it tugged at her heart. He looked so weak, so tired, unlike himself.

"Don't be jealous of my awesome skills, Dean." She said, grateful that his eyes were closed so that she only had to sound cheerful and not look it as she dug through her bag searching for something to wear to bed.

"It was actually pretty good." She heard Sam comment. "Where did you learn that?"

Straightening she stared at him, "Crazy ex caretaker? Abused the children in her home? Is any of this ringing a bell?"

Embarrassment flooded his face and she couldn't help but laugh at it.

"I remember, I guess I just hadn't thought about it."

Kallie shrugged, "Most of us got really good at being quiet. You didn't want to do something to set her off. I'm a little rusty now."

"Not too rusty." Dean replied, "Just out of practice."

She hummed in response and made her way to the bathroom to change. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sam slip a knife under Dean's pillow and raised an eyebrow pausing. "Should I be worried about being murdered in my sleep?"

"Only if you snore." Dean joked, his eyes barely squinted open to look at her.

"Comforting." She muttered and continued on.

Coming back out she found Sam already changed and on the other bed looking as though he could fall asleep at any moment. He'd been through an emotional ordeal that day and she hoped he could get some sleep that night. She stood in the bathroom doorway fidgeting, where was she going to sleep? Since Dean was injured she knew it was best to sleep with Sam. But for some reason it felt wrong to do so. Sam was still grieving over the death of Jessica; surely it would be awkward to have another body, another woman, in bed with him. She knew that when she slept alone she tossed and turned all over the place, the blankets usually ending up hanging to the floor, but not so much when she slept with someone else.

"Stop thinking so loud."

She looked at Dean whose back was now to her.

"Just get in." He told her, reaching back to flip over the covers on her side.

"What if I roll over on you or something?" She voiced her fear.

His reply made her grin and move towards his bed.

"Then I'll shove you to the floor. Stop worrying, I'm not some old man, it'll be fine. I don't think you moved an inch last time. Just get in the damn bed so we can sleep."

"You just want to sleep with me again." She smiled, dropping her clothes by her bag before slipping under the covers in the bed. "I know; I'm great in bed. I can sleep for days."

Two chuckles were heard and her smile grew; mission accomplished.

Sam turned out the light and darkness took over the room. No words were spoken and no sounds were made other than their breathing and the cars passing outside. With her eyes closed Kallie concentrated on listening to the breathing around her. Would she be able to tell when Dean fell asleep? She had never really noticed the difference from when a person was awake to when they were asleep.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there listening, a few minutes? Or was it more? But suddenly Dean shifted next to her and surprised her when he spoke.

"Thanks for coming out here for Sam. You didn't have to."

"Oh." What was she supposed to say to that? "Don't mention it." She decided. "We're friends. This is what friends do. They're there for each other. No matter what."

"Apparently." He shifted again and Kallie couldn't help but to wonder if it was because he couldn't get comfortable or because he was in pain.

"Can I do anything for you?" She whispered, eyeing his back in the dark.

"Sleep Red."

She stayed quiet and closed her eyes; praying that sleep could come, praying that a miracle would happen and heal Dean, praying that the brothers would be fine.

Sleep must have overcome her because the next thing she knew she was jolting out of a nightmare. Breathing heavily her eyes darted around the room, trying to figure out where she was. That wasn't Nava next to her. Panicked she slipped from the bed and began backing away. Where was she?

He was pulled from his conversation by a strange panic filling him. He excused himself and began concentrating, trying to find the source. He found he had lost track of time when it was Kallie's panic. Around this time she always awoke with night terrors. He found it odd that one person could be plagued by so many. He watched as she back away from the beds in the strangely decorated room. Hadn't she came here of her own free will? Hadn't she wanted to help the brothers? The longer he watched her he realized she didn't seem to know where she was or who she was with.

In a few quick strides he was standing next to a bed, staring down at Dean. He began repeating the man's name over and over again until finally the young man began to stir.

He watched as Dean twisted slightly with a groan as consciousness came. He felt bad for waking the man who was in need of rest to keep up his strength but it had to be done. He didn't leave until he was sure Dean noticed Kallie's absence.

Squinting into the dark Dean tried to find what it was that had woken him. He could have sworn someone was saying is name, their voice unrecognizable to him.

"Red?" He muttered, his voice low with sleep. "Sam?"

He sat up with a hiss of pain when no one answered him.

Noticing the empty space next to him he began searching for Kallie. He frowned when he saw her shadowed shape in a corner of the room.

"Kallie? Red?" He tried.

When she didn't respond he pushed himself up off the bed and made his way over to her, hunched over. His heart seemed to ache more with every beat it took.

"Everything okay Kallie?"

This time her confused voice answered him. "Dean?"

"The one and only." He held his hands out before him, "Why are you up? It's too early for this."

He heard her breath hitch and watched as her hands covered her face.

"Nightmare?" He wondered.

"I couldn't remember where I was."

He carefully placed his hands on her upper arms. Just as he went to speak he heard rustling of sheets, Sam was awake.

"Dean?"

"I've got it. Kallie had a nightmare of some kind." But even as he said it he knew Sam wouldn't listen. Sure enough Sam was next to him a moment later.

"You're with me and Sam. Showed up yesterday. Remember?"

He was relieved when she told him she did remember, followed by an apology for waking them up.

"Don't' sweat it." Sam assured her. "Nightmares happen. Believe me, I know."

He would know, Dean thought; he'd had enough of them himself lately. He worried about his little brother but knew better than to keep mentioning them. Sam would only brush off the concern and grow angrier. He would come to Dean when he was ready.

"I'm fine, really; Just a stupid dream." Kallie was telling them.

"Can't be worse than Sam's." Dean said, trying to lighten the mood. "Clowns and midgets."

He knew Sam wouldn't argue, especially when Kallie laughed.

"That sounds horrifying."

Hearing her voice quiver he panicked; hoping she wouldn't start crying on them. He wasn't good with crying women.

"I've got this Dean. Go back to bed for a bit." Sam came to the rescue.

"Sure Dr. Phil." He joked; glad for once that Sam didn't mind the emotional crap.

Turning he slowly made his way back to the motel bed he was using and carefully laid down, pulling the covers back over top of him. He breathed slowly, his face twisted in pain as his heart beat heavily. The doctors had warned him that he was better off in a hospital where they could give him medication to help manage his pain. But he wasn't going to die in some hospital. He didn't belong there; He belonged with Sam.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, he had been positive that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, but the next thing he knew he was waking up and it was daylight. The sun found a way to sneak around the ugly curtains in the room and scatter sunlight across the room. Groaning quietly he ran a hand over his eyes to try and rub the remaining sleep from them.

"Rise and shine princess." Came Sam's voice from across the room.

Turning awkwardly to see his brother, Dean saw Sam sitting at a table with a cup of coffee and a donut in hand. Next to him sat Kallie, her feet in the chair and knees tucked under her chin picking at her own donut.

"You two get anymore sleep last night?"

Sam shook his head, "Na, we were up. No big deal. Went outside for a walk, talked about some stuff. So we're good today."

Glad that they had managed to find something to do but not wanting to let on that he had been really worried he pushed himself up, "I didn't ask for a play by play coach." He growled; sleep still threatening to over take him.

"We got you coffee." Kallie piped up, her fingers tapping the table next to the third cup of coffee there. "Peace offering?" She smiled.

"Only reason I keep either of you two around." He replied, picking up the warm cup as soon as he was close enough. The hot liquid spilled down his throat with a pleasant burn and it gave him a few moments to collect himself. Pulling the cup down from his face he raised an eyebrow at Sam who had a perfect bitch face on. "Who spit in your coffee?"

If possible the bitch face deepened.

"You shouldn't be drinking caffeine Dean. Not with your heart being like it is."

"Uh news flash, you bought me the damn thing." He tipped the cup in Sam's direction, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Sam grumbled, "Yeah well I wasn't thinking."

It was typical for Sam to buy Dean Coffee if he was up and about before his brother woke. He hadn't been thinking, it was routine, he wasn't used to having a brother dying.

As soon as everyone had packed up their belongings they were off, Dean still wondering where exactly they were going. He felt like there was something he wasn't being told and Dean was pretty good at telling when Sam was lying to him.

_We all fall down  
But you refuse to get back on your feet again  
You closed your eyes  
and said goodbye to all of those who loved you_

_We All Fall Down by All Time Low_


	5. That's What Friends Are For part 2

**That's What Friends are For Part Two**

_Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for_

_That's What Friends Are For by Dionne Warwick_

The drive from the motel they were staying at to Nebraska was uneventful, most of the time passing with Dean bitching and moaning about how Sam was driving his "baby." It took a couple of days, Sam driving as far as he dared to keep Dean in the car before stopping at motels for the night. Sam didn't want to put his brother in anymore pain and a bumpy car ride wasn't what someone dying from heart failure needed. Finally arriving, the Impala splashed through mud puddles from a recent rain and up a gravel drive leading to a large tent.

Dean glanced out of his window at the tent, his shoulders tensing; this didn't look like any doctor's office he'd seen before. Watching the people mingling and walking into the tent, he had no idea where they were. He pushed Sam off as he hurried around the car to help him out; pushing weakly passed him as he slowly raised himself out of the car.

"Man, you're a lying bastard, you know that?" Dean complained. "I thought you said you were taking me to a doctor?"

"I think he said a specialist. Right, Sam?" Kallie glanced at Sam where she hovered uncertainly next to him, nibbling anxiously at her lower lip. Was this really such a good idea?

Sam nodded, "Whatever works, man. Let's just try it out and see what happens. I'm not giving up." He went on, Dean only half listening as Sam told him that this guy was apparently a real healer.

Dean didn't believe that someone working out of a tent could be the real deal. He told Sam and Kallie as much, rolling his eyes as a woman passing by spoke praises of the man.

"There isn't anything wrong with having faith," Kallie said. "A lot of people have faith. Look around you; they're all here because they believe. If it helps you, why won't you?"

Dean shook his head, "I believe in what I can see. Faith isn't about seeing; it's about believing in a higher power that never shows itself."

Soon the brothers were bickering, something Kallie found rather amusing. Sam didn't understand how Dean could be such a skeptic after all the things they'd seen; things that other people told stories about and didn't believe were real. Dean's argument was that they had seen and fought those things.

"I've seen what evil has done to good people." Like their mother, a woman who hadn't deserved to die so young and violently. Or what about the innocent lives that they didn't get a chance to save? If there was so much good out there, why was there so much evil?

A new voice spoke up from behind them, "Maybe God works in mysterious ways."

Even sick Dean couldn't help but smirk, telling the beautiful woman how God had already turned him around on the subject. The woman didn't fall for it, only laughing and Dean explained that Sam and Kallie believed enough for him.

Inside, the tent was full of sickly looking people; old and young alike, and Dean figured each one had an illness they were hoping to get healed. Did they really believe in this? As usual, his eyes scanned the tent for each exit and way of escape if something should go wrong; the hunter in him wouldn't let him not, even if he did feel like his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

Sneering, he nodded up at a camera in the far corner. "Yeah; peace and love all over."

"I'm sure it's just a precaution." Kallie said, her own eyes darting around at the crowded tent and wrapped her arms around herself.

Spotting some empty chairs in the back, Dean went to sit down but Sam wouldn't have it; they were going to sit up front where he hoped they would be noticed.

"He told you he isn't giving up. There's no easy way out of this, Dean; just go with it." Kallie told him, gently pushing him to follow Sam as he started complaining.

They found seats towards the front and sat down, Dean curling up slightly as though he was trying to hide as the man on stage began speaking. Others around them were so enraptured by the man's speech that they echoed his words and praised them.

Dean found himself muttering to Sam, "Yeah, right out of their wallets." Still believing this was just a hoax.

To his surprise and embarrassment, the man heard him and asked Dean to come up on stage. Dean tried to shrug it off, telling the man to pick someone else as he ignored Sam and Kallie's looks of disbelief and pushed for him to go.

Finally he was up there, listening to the man pray with raised eyebrows with a look on his face that clearly stated to the audience he wasn't buying into any of this. Suddenly he was hit with a wave of dizziness, his knees felt weak, and it was like the air had been sucked out of his lungs. The next thing he knew Sam was pulling him up off the floor with a worried Kallie hovering over them and people were clapping loudly. He heard his brother talking, but his eyes were focused on the shadowy figure standing next to the man; It didn't look natural and it hadn't been there before.

"Get off me." Dean mumbled, pushing himself to his feet; still staring at the spot the figure had disappeared from.

"Are you…how do you feel?" Kallie asked anxiously.

"Dean?" Sam wondered, worry clouding his features.

"Well young man, feel any different?" The man, Roy, wondered; a knowing smile on his lips.

Dean nodded; looking at Sam and Kallie, he truly did feel better. He wasn't in any pain and didn't feel weak; normal. In fact, felt better than back to normal. Had it really worked? Had some crazy faith healer truly healed him? And how had he healed him?

"The Lord heals all, my friend," Roy said, clapping Dean on the shoulder; though his hand slipped first. "The shock will wear off soon. It's always a bit of a shock at first; especially for those who didn't believe."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Dean muttered, glancing from Sam to Kallie. He still couldn't believe it had worked, and wouldn't completely until he got checked out by a doctor. Things like this didn't just happen; it was unnatural. And unnatural was never a good thing.

"Son?" Roy frowned.

Seeing Dean wasn't going to answer, Sam stepped forward and took the man's hand, raising it slightly and then shaking it. "Yeah, thank you; thank you so much."

If Roy had truly given Dean his health back, then he had given Sam his life back. Without his big brother, the world was a lot darker, colder, and scarier. Sam had learned that in his time at Stanford; Life without Dean wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He had often found himself missing the small annoying things that Dean did and even those that weren't so annoying.

Kallie echoed Sam's gratitude, her eyes wide with amazement as they each took an arm and lead Dean down off the stage.

People stood and continued to clap and praise the Lord. But Dean was already betting that God didn't have a part in this. It took a while, but they finally managed to find their way out of the tent and the crowd of people swarming Dean that wanted to know what it'd felt like. Once they reached the Impala, Dean slid behind the steering wheel in the driver's seat, his hands clutching it. "Doctor now." Was all he said as the other two closed their doors.

Sam nodded in agreement, "You're right; we need proof." But his eyes said that he already knew his brother was better.

"I'm almost positive that I saw some kind of clinic when we first came into town. We can swing by tomorrow and see if they have time to give you a check up?" Kallie suggested.

Instead of answering, Dean pulled off of the grass and down the gravel drive, mud flying as he took off down the road to find a motel for the night.

The clinic was where Kallie said it would be, the semi-empty parking lot suggesting that they could get Dean in today and put all of their minds at ease. They signed under the name of Bowie and took a seat, not talking as they waited. Before long Dean's name was called and he headed back with the nurse, leaving Sam and Kallie to wait in the waiting room.

"Do you think it worked?" Kallie wondered, her eyes on the ground. "I mean, he looked better, right? Not as pale and it didn't look like it took as much effort for him to walk."

Sam nodded, "It did seem like it, but I guess we'll know for sure soon enough." His eyes never left the door Dean had disappeared through.

They sat in silence together while others mingled around them and checked in and out of the clinic. Kallie picked up one of the old magazines the clinic had laid out on the tables and flipped through it, not really taking any of what she read in while Sam continued to stare at the door silently; hoping that this would prove Dean wasn't dying anymore. He was on his feet before Kallie even realized that the nurse that had taken Dean back was walking toward them. "The results are back and he figured you would want to be there."

"You changed his wording, didn't you?" Kallie guessed; a smile coming to her lips.

The nurse laughed as she led them back, "Maybe just a little."

Dean sat fully clothed on the examining table, looking bored to anyone that didn't know him; Sam saw the worry, fear and suspicion there. The nurse left them, but she was soon replaced with the doctor holding Dean's file.

"The tests all came back negative for any heart failure and there aren't any signs signifying that you ever have or would. Is there any reasons that might have had you concerned?" The doctor asked curiously. "It would be very…unusual for an otherwise healthy man your age to have a heart attack."

The way she said it put them all on high alert.

"Unusual?" Kallie wondered, glancing at Dean who was looking at Sam with the exact same look of confusion.

"Just yesterday there was a 27 year old man that was athletic who died from a heart attack." The doctor sighed, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

Yesterday; the day Dean had been healed; healed from an injured heart.

Suddenly everyone was solemn. It was as if they were all thinking the same thing. Dean thanked the doctor with Sam echoing it, staying silent until they were sure the doctor had walked far enough away so that she wouldn't hear them.

"Well, that's odd," Dean said, voicing what they were all thinking.

Sam, ever one to try and stay positive said, "Maybe it's a coincidence; people's hearts give out all the time."

Though she didn't want it to be true, Kallie couldn't help but echo Dean's skeptic look.

Noticing, Sam held up his hands, "Alright! Well why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life? Why do we have to look into this?"

"Because I can't shake this bad feeling, that's why." Dean answered, getting to his feet.

He explained to them that it didn't feel right when he had been healed; it felt wrong and cold and he swore for a moment that he saw a figure standing over Roy.

"Then why didn't we see it?" Kallie pressed, "There was no one there, Dean. Sam and I were both right there, we didn't see anyone. There wasn't anyone else on the stage besides us."

Getting defensive Dean shrugged on his coat, calling Sam a name and gave them both a lecture on having faith in him and how he had been hunting long enough to know when to trust his gut. Not wanting to argue, they agreed and separated to start investigating. Dean went back to talk to the faith healer while Kallie and Sam went to find out more about the young man that had died.

"Do you really think that something managed to heal Dean and kill another guy?" Kallie wondered quietly, toying with the hem of her shirt.

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I don't know; I guess it's possible. I mean, I'm starting to learn that anything is possible. I just hope we're wrong."

Silently agreeing, Kallie fallowed him up the stairs and into the only public gym, figuring it was their best shot at finding a lead. If it wasn't there they would start private gyms next; the doctor had said that he was athletic after all, so wouldn't it stand to reason that he would have had a membership at a gym? Luckily for them the woman at the front desk knew exactly what they were talking about and was willing to talk to them about it after they introduced themselves as journalist wanting to give the story a proper article. She introduced them to a man who could tell them more than she could, telling them how wonderful it was that people cared enough to write more than his obituary. Kallie began feeling a bit morbid as they fallowed the man down a hall, inquiring about the death.

"So he didn't show any signs of an illness?" She wondered.

"No, he seemed in perfect health. He would run laps and swim here every day. I don't think he even smoked. So a heart attack at his age just kind of seemed…bizarre." He led them into the men's locker room; the quickest way out to the pool.

Before opening the door that led out to the pool, Sam turned around. "And you said he was running right before he collapsed?"

The man nodded, explaining about how he had been talking about how something was after him. But there was nothing there; no animal or person: Nothing.

Realizing they wouldn't be able to get anymore out of the man, they thanked him for his time and began heading over to the pool. Kallie paused, glancing at the clock on the wall before looking at the watch on her wrist. "The clock is wrong." She muttered, checking again just to make sure.

"It's stuck on 4:17," Sam observed. To a normal person it wouldn't seem all that ordinary for a clock to stop working. Something could go wrong with the wiring, sometimes batteries died; anything could cause a clock to stop working. Of course, Sam knew better than it being any old fluke.

"Let me guess, that was the same time Marshall died?"

"It is," the man said, standing a few feet behind them. "How'd you know?" 

"Lucky guess." Sam repied.

"I've been meaning to have maintenance take it down all day." The man told them thoughtfully, waving good-bye to them before walking through a door on the opposite side of the pool.

"Sam, this isn't looking so good," Kallie told him, her stomach turning fearfully as they walked back out to the locker room and through the gym.

"We need to get back to Dean; there is definitely something going on in this town." he agreed, his shoulders heavy; telling Dean wasn't going to be fun. He knew his brother well enough to know that he would blame himself for the man's death; that he would blame Sam for even taking him to see the faith healer, saying that Sam should have left him in the hospital to die. While there was a part of Sam that did feel bad, he couldn't find it in him to actually feel guilty; he would do it all over again if it meant saving his brother.

Just as Sam thought, telling Dean didn't go over well. Instantly guilt flooded Dean's eyes as they began going over the list of people that had been healed and saved before arguing about how some man had died because of him.

"Not to be…I dunno," Kallie trailed off, "mean or whatever, but the guy probably would have died anyways; just not from a heart attack. There would have been some other healing, like lung cancer or something; it was going to happen anyways."

But Dean wouldn't hear of it as he started in on the blame; saying Sam never should have brought them here. Having already been aware of these antics from his brother, Sam barely blinked, telling his brother how he had just been trying to save his life and that he didn't know that things would turn out this way. Moving on, they realized what they were up against: A Reaper. So began the search. It turned out there wasn't just one Reaper, but a crap load of Reapers. Which was scary news to Kallie, but understandable. People died all the time, it would be a tough job for just one Reaper to reap the souls. Then the argument about killing Roy started; Dean wanted to kill the man while Sam was completely against it.

"Guys! Guys!" Kallie shouted, getting to her feet and holding up her hands as if to separate them. "Sam has a point; as evil as the whole scheme is, the guy is human. You can't kill a human; he isn't a monster by supernatural standards. We need to find another way."

Grumbling Dean agreed, snapping at Sam to find something which didn't take long. They figured it was dark magic; some kind of spell or something used to control a Reaper; now all they needed was to find out exactly what it was and who was controlling it.

It turned out that it wasn't Roy; he had no idea what was going on or what he was doing. It was Roy's wife, Sue Ann that was controlling the Reaper. That had been a bit of a shock to everyone, none of them saw it coming, and the woman definitely didn't go down without a fight. She had even tried getting the Reaper to go after Dean in revenge; tried to do everything to keep them from stopping her. In the end Sam and Kallie managed to find her alter, destroy it, and destroy the necklace that bound the Reaper to Sue Ann. Of course breaking the bound had sent the Reaper after Sue Ann; angry that she had used him to reap the souls of people whose time hadn't been up yet. The Reaper killed her and there was nothing they could have done to stop it. They managed to escape with only minor bruises, mostly on Dean.

Before they left town, Kallie showed Sam that she had some of her own research skills. She tracked down Layla's phone number, the blonde girl from the tent, and together they managed to convince the woman that Dean wanted to say good-bye and that she should stop by their motel. Dean was surprised when Layla showed up, and Sam and Kallie didn't manage to hold back their smirks and smiles, leaving the two alone to talk.

While Dean and Layla stayed inside, Kallie and Sam went out, grabbing some sodas and talking amongst themselves to pass the time.

"So, where do you guys think you'll go now?" She wondered, kicking at a pebble in the dirt.

Shrugging, Sam leaned back against the soda machine, "Take you back to your car, for starters. Then we'll probably just head to the next town; see if we can find anything in papers or online that points to the next hunt."

Lifting his head, he glanced at her from behind his bangs. "Hey, you did pretty well. Just so you know…It only being your second hunt and all."

She couldn't help it as her cheeks heated up with embarrassment. "Oh." She laughed nervously, "Well, thank you. I just kind of went along with whatever you guys were doing and tried not to get in the way."

"You could barely tell." Sam smiled. "So what about you? Heading back home?"

She snorted. "If you can call it that. Yeah, I'm heading back. Nava is there; Uncle Roy is keeping him for me There's no telling how spoiled he has him; I'm scared to find out. Probably likes him better than me now." She joked, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Sam reached out, resting his hand on her arm, "Hey, is everything okay?" Something seemed off to him, and it didn't have anything to do with Nava being spoiled.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

He could see the lie in her eyes, but if she didn't want to tell him he wasn't going to force her; she knew he was there for her to talk to if she ever needed it.

He held up his hands in defense. "Alright; just making sure."

An awkward silence washed over them and Sam was glad to see Layla making her way back to her car; it was time for them to hit the road again.

Kallie didn't hear from them again until she got a text from Dean, saying that they had run into their dad. They weren't with him anymore, something happened and it wasn't safe for them to be together, but they knew he was alive and well. She told him how happy she was for them, knowing it meant a lot that they finally knew he was alright. But the truth was she couldn't manage to smile at the idea; it was only words. She had quit her job at the diner and started working only at the bar, helping Roy out. But she hadn't made it in to work in almost a week; staying in bed and only getting out when Nava needed let out. She wasn't sure when it had gotten so bad, her depression. But it was and she was afraid to let anyone know. She didn't want to worry Sam and Dean or find out that no one cared. So instead she kept to herself, withdrawing further and further into herself.

He watched over her whenever he could, growing more worried as he watched her start to stop interacting with other humans. There were times when he was too late to stop her from harming herself, being too involved with his other duties; it was moments like these that he felt disappointment in himself, something he had never felt before. He was running out of ideas on how to keep her from doing so, on how to help her get healthy…how to make her realize people did care for her. His only hope was that the Winchester brothers would realize it and make a move.

The months went on the same way, Kallie worked when she had to, leaving her apartment when she had to, getting fewer and fewer messages from the Winchesters. There were days when it was as if suddenly the cloud had been lifted from her. She took Nava out running and playing in the park, worked out herself, helped Uncle Roy over time at the bar, stayed out more, smiled more…but then there were days when things weren't so peachy. And still Kallie kept it all to herself, knowing if she could just focus on something she could make it through.

Little did she know she was about to get her wish, only not like she expected. The Winchesters were about to come back into her life…or well, she was about to come back into the Winchester's life. But it wouldn't be an entirely happy reunion. Their lives were about to change.

_You won't save me  
'Cause I'm not the fortunate one  
So, don't blame me  
If I decide to go hide or instead to just run_

_-I Don't Want To Be Me by Amanda Clemens _


End file.
